Carly and jack : as things should have gone
by mama3
Summary: this is one of my carjack fanfictions i hope you all enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Carly's trouble with me chapter 1

Carly was sitting in the livingroom when jack came in through the frontdoor,looking really mad;"Where's your new boyfriend?"  
"What are you talking about?"asked his ex confused;"I don't have a boyfriend."  
"I'm talking about sam and his dumm puppet!"answered jack angry;"He told parker that the two of you were more then just friends and that i would never be able to get back with you again,carly."  
"I didn't know that you even wanted to get back together again with me again,jack,so what are you so upset about?"said she in a sarcastic voice;"I don't know what sam told parker and it sure isnt true that we're more then just friends,but that still doesn't explain why you'd come storming in here like this about something that you're not suppose to care about."  
"I'm mad about the fact that he told parker something like that while our son should hear something like that from his mother!"änswered her ex still angry;"Why would sam say something like that when it isn't true?"  
"Are you accusing me of lying,jack,are you saying that i'm with sam and that i would keep something like that?"asked carly furious as she got off the couch;"Why would i do something like that and why do you even care if it's true or not when you've told me over and over again that you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore in the area?"  
"I....."stumbled jack,suprised about carly's anger;"I'm just trying to look out for the kids."  
"Who's lying now,jack snyder?"yelled his ex with fire in her eyes and pushed jack towards the door;"I've had it with you because i'm tired of having to defend myself to you and i'm tired of you looking at me like all i do is lie while i haven't lied once since our weddingday,so just get lost!"  
"You can't blame me for not trusting you!"yelled he back while carly pushed him out of the door;"You've only got yourself to blame for that."  
"Go to hell,jack,i'm sick and tired of beeing the bad one here while you've done things to me that you've got nothing to be proud off either,but i've never heard you apologize for that once while all i seem to be doing is apologize to you and you just can't seem to forgive me for any of my mistakes while i have always forgiven you for yours!"said carly furious and slammed the door shut in his face;"Go to hell!"  
Not more then a minute later after she slammed the door in jack's face she heard loud,angry voices outside and as she went to check it out she saw jack knocking sam down on to the ground infront of her house,so she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from sam,who was slowly getting up again;"Cut it out,jack,what are you doing?"  
"I'm doing what i should have done when he first got here!"answered her ex;"He has no business beeing here!"  
"And you have no business acting like a jealous husband,jack snyder,you're my ex and you're suppose to be sooo in love with katie and not with me according to your own words!"started she tired and turned towards sam;"Is it true that you told parker that we're more then friends?"  
"Isn't true then,carly,aren't we more then friends?"asked sam softly as he put carly's hand into his;"We've grown really close since metro opened and atleast i will treat you with respect and accept you for who you really are,babe,not like this caveman who will always keep reminding you of all the things that you have done wrong and who has never shown you the respect that a beautyfull woman like yourself deserves."  
"I'm sorry if i ever gave you the impression that i want more of you then just friendship,sam,but i don't and i'd never be able to be anything other then friends with you because i don't love you or anything,so maybe it's better if you moved out of here!"said carly a bit stuned and pulled her hand back;"I'm sorry,sam,but you can't stay with me anymore and it wouldn't be right for you either with the way that things stand right now,so you can stay at metro for a few days untill you find something else."  
"I told you that i was right,didn't i?"started jack with a pleased look on his face;"I was right!"  
"What are you still doing here,jack,just go away and leave me alone!"answered his ex angry as she turned around towards him;"Go and be right somewhere else,because i'm tired of hearing how right you always are!"  
"Fine!"said he angry too and walked away;"But i'm still right!"  
"Carly....""started sam softly;"Please just give me a chance and i know that i can make you happy."  
"No,sam,you can't because as much as i care about you i just don't love you and it wouldn't be right to let things be as they are right now while you keep believing that there will be more between us then there really is,so please just go away and leave me alone too and i will have your things ready in about an hour."said she with tears in her eyes as she walked back inside and closed the door behind her;"I'm sorry,sam."

To be continued........


	2. Chapter 2

Carly's trouble with men part two.

It was almost eleven that night while carly was watching the crowd in metro while she was leaning up against the door of her office in the back of the club when sam came up to her;"Can we please talk?"  
"What about,sam?"asked carly;"If this is about me wanting you to move out of my house then there's nothing to talk about,because i have made up my mind and there's nothing that you can do or say that will change it."  
"If you throw me out then jack will win,carly,is that what you want?"started he softly;"Maybe you don't love me,but that's okay and maybe you will learn to love me down the road."  
"This isn't about jack!"answered his friend tired;"This is about me and i just don't feel comfortable with you living with me now that i know how you feel about me."  
"Please reconsider."begged sam;"I can make you happy,carly,i can do better then jack and i would never treat you like he has done."  
"Stop talking about jack and this isn't about him,sam,this about us and about the way that you feel about me while you're suppose to be kit's boyfriend!"said she;"What about kit and how can you be in love with me while you're still with kit last time i checked."  
"I still feel for kit,but not like i feel for you and i've allready wrote to her how i feel about you,so she knows where we stand."answered he;"It's over between kit and me,carly,so there's nothing stopping us from taking things to the next level."  
"There is no next level where we are concerned,so i'm only going to say this once and please listen!"started carly a bit angry;"I'm not in love with you and i never will be,sam,so stop this nonsens if you want to stay friends with me and keep working here at metro because my life is complicated enough right now without you making things worse!"  
"I got the message."said her friend and walked away,towards the dressing-room on the other side of the club where he took cowboy jack out of his locker;"Looks like we're getting no where,jack,she just doesn't want me."  
"She will."answered the dummy;"We'll make her see in time,so don't worry about that!"  
"I hope you're right."started sam with a strange smile on his face;"All i want is that woman and i won't give up untill she's mine!"

The next morning jack was having breakfast at the farm when carly came in through the backdoor;"Goodmorning,jack,are the kids awake yet?"  
"They're all awake except for parker,but they're not here."answered he and turned towards his ex;"We need to talk about yesterday.""  
"We don't need to talk about that at all because i've said what i wanted to say and let's leave it at that."said carly annoyed;"I only came downhere to see if it was okay to spend some time with my kids,so where are sage and j.j.?"  
"Sage spent the night at faith's and j.j. stayed over at his friend's house,so neither of them will be back any time soon and parker is still asleep."started her ex slowly;"I think that there is something to talk about after our conversation yesterday,carly,i really do."  
"Like what?"asked she tired;"Do you want to tell me yet again how right you were about sam beeing attracted to me or about how badly i screwed up with all the evil things that i have done?"  
"I never said that you did something evil."said jack suprised by her reaction;"What's the matter with you,carly,why are you overreacting like this when all i want to do is talk about what happened yesterday?"  
"I'm overreacting?"yelled his ex furious as she turned around and walked out the door;"Go to hell,jack!"  
"Carly...."called he on after her and got up when parker came downstairs;"Damn."  
"Was that mom i just heard yelling?"asked parker;"Did you guys have fight or something?"  
"It's nothing for you to worry about,parker,that's between your mother and i."answered his step-father;"Sam won't be living at your mother's house anymore.""  
"That's good news,but how come?"said he suprised;"Did mom kick him out?"  
"I went to confront your mother about what sam had told you yesterday and at first she didn't believe me,but then when sam showed up he admitted it to her and she told him to find somewhere else to live."started jack with a faint smile;"So,isn't that good news?"  
"I guess."said his step-son hesitating while jack walked towards the backdoor;"But why was mom mad at you just now,dad,is she mad at me too for telling you about what sam said to me about mom?"  
"She isn't mad at you for anything and she isn't mad at me either,so don't worry about it."answered he lying and left;"I'll be back in a little while.

Carly was standing by hal munson's grave,with tears in her eyes and all caught up in her own thoughts,when she heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around,suprised to see the person behind her standing there;"What are you doing here?"  
"Sorry,carly,i didn't mean to scare you or anything."said sam as he came closer;"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."  
"I'm fine."answered she still suprised about what sam was there;"What are you doing here,sam,have you been following me or something?"  
"All i'm doing is trying to look out for you."started her friend with a faint smile;"That's what friends do,don't they?"  
"If you were my friend then you would have backed off by now,sam,but instead you're following me around town."said carly angry and wanted to walk away from sam when he grabbed her arm;"Let go off me!"  
"Why are you making things so complicated when it could all be so easy if you'd just give me a chance!"answered he with a strange sound in his voice;"I love you and we belong together,so why do you keep fighting that?"  
"We don't belong together and maybe you do love me,but i don't love you and i never will!"started his friend a bit scared as she finally was able to pull away from sam;""Maybe it's better if we don't see eachother for a while,so i'll go to the club right now to write you out a check for all the work you've done and i expect you to pick up your stuff from the club later today before opening-time."  
"Are you dumping me?"asked sam stuned and grabbed both of carly's arms;"You can't do this to me!"  
"Hey,sam,let go off her!"warned a voice behind them sam;"Now!"  
"Or what?"said he angry while letting go off carly and turning around;"Stay out of our business,jack,this has got nothing to do with you!"  
"Carly is my business,because she's my...."began jack hesitating;"She's the mother of my kids,so i won't let you or anybody else hurt her!"  
"It's okay,jack,he was just leaving and he won't be back again!"said his ex quickly,afraid that they were going to start a fight there at the cemetery,and grabbed his arm while she looked at sam;"I meant what i said,sam,this really is for the best."  
"No,it isn't and he will never be able to understand you like i do,carly!"answered he,walking away from them;"Never!"  
"What are you doing here?"asked carly as she turned towards jack again and let go off his arm;"Were you following me too?"  
"Did sam follow you here?"started her ex worried;"Maybe i should arrest him,carly,he might be a real danger to you."  
"G-man to the rescue once again."said she with a faint smile;"Sam won't do anything to me and he's going to get his stuff from the club today,so i've allready fixed the problem and there's nothing for you to worry about."  
"Maybe you should stay out at the farm for a while with us,because i don't think that you should stay in that house all alone in case sam does come back."answered jack;"I don't think that sam is the type to give up just like that."  
"As tempting as that might sound i'm not going to stay out at the farm just because you're afraid that sam will come back for me or something like that,jack,i'm a big girl and if he does come i will be able to handle that myself."smiled his ex sadly as jack walked her back to her car;"Besides,i'm not your problem anymore,jack,remember?"  
"Why are you beeing so stubborn about this?"asked he irritated;"I just want to help you and somebody has to look out for you."  
"But not you,jack,certainly not you!"answered carly,getting into the car after she gently kissed jack on his cheeck;"I love you for wanting to keep me safe,G-man,but that's not your job anymore and you can't have it both ways."  
Then she drove off,leaving jack standing there with a stuned look on his face.

To be continued......


	3. Chapter 3

Carly's trouble with men part 3

Back at the club carly was writing a check out to sam,for all that he had done for her,when sam came in with a bottle of champagne;"Before you say anything please hear me out and then i promise to leave the club,carly."  
"Fine then."said she tired;"Say what you have to say and then just leave."  
"First of all i want to thank you for giving me a chance and a place to stay while nobody else would do that for me,so thank you and let's have this one last drink to our friendship."smiled sam,opening up the champagne,and gave carly a glass while he raised his own glass;"To one of the most beautyfull,smart and generous women i have ever met."  
"You give me way too much credit."answered his friend with a faint smile and raised her glass as well;"I'm sorry for the way that things have worked out,sam,you were a really good friend to me when i needed one and i won't forget all the things that you have done for me,but it just wouldn't work if you stayed here while you have all these feelings for me and i just can't return them."  
"Don't feel bad,because i know that you're just doing this because you're afraid what jack would do if he were to find out that we were together."began he slowly and with a strange smile on his face he took out his dummy out of a bag when he saw carly's empty champagne-glass;"But he won't find out,baby,i promise."  
"He sure won't,pretty little lady."said cowboy jack;"That's a promise."  
"For the last time this has got nothing to do with jack and i just don't have any feelings for you!"answered carly angry and gave sam the check;"Here's your check,sam,so pick up your dummy and leave the club!"  
"I'm afraid that he can't do that,honey."said the dummy;"Not without you by his side."  
"Cowboy jack's right,carly,i can't leave without you."smiled sam;"You're coming with me."  
"Are you beeing serious?"asked she furious while she reached for the phone when all of a sudden the room around her started spinning infront of her eyes and she felt really lightheaded and she stared at her glass;"What was in that champagne,sam,what did you do to me?"  
"Sorry,carly,you didn't leave me much of a choice and i know that we can be happy as soon as i get you away from that ex of yours."answered her friend as he pulled the phone away from carly;"I will make you happy!"  
"No....."whispered carly,slowly fainting away and trying really hard to stay awake,and tried to reach for the phone again while everything became black and the last thing she heard was the evil laughter of cowboy jack....

While carly was with sam at the club jack arrived back at the farm and,totally in thought about his ex-wife reaction,he walked into the kitchen, where his aunt was sitting at the table;"Hi,emma,where's parker?"  
"He went to help out holden in the barn."answered she looking up and noticed the look on his face;"Trouble with carly again?"  
"What makes you say that?"asked her nephew suprised;"Did parker say something?"  
"All he said was that carly was here this morning,that he thought that you two had a fight and that you left soon after she did,jack,but even if he hadn't said anything i still would have figured that whatever your problem is that it has to do with carly."said emma;"What did you two fight about?""  
"There was no fight and not all my problems have to do with carly!"started he annoyed;"It's just that she's beeing stubborn about wanting to handle everything alone with this sam-situation and i just don't get why she won't let me help her."  
"If carly has turned down your help then she's finally doing the right thing."answered his aunt;"You and carly are divorced,so let her handle her own problems and stop sending out mixed signals to her."  
"I'm not sending out mixed signals,emma,i just want to help her with this sam-problem because he's up to something and she can't handle that all by herself."said jack;"She's still the mother of my kids and how can you expect me to stand by while she might end up getting hurt?"  
"It's real simple,jack,either you let her go so that she can finally move on and take care of her own things or you finally make up your mind and admit that you can't live without her because right now you're on one hand telling her that you're through with her and on the other hand you're pulling her back towards you each chance you get,preventing her from moving on."answered she;"You can't have it both ways."  
"That's what carly said too."started her nephew stuned once again;"Why is me trying to help carly wanting to have it both ways?"  
"This isn't just about you wanting to help carly and i think that deep down inside you know that,jack,remember what happened when you found out that carly was sick and what your reaction was?"asked emma slowly;"You were barely married with the woman that you claimed to love,but as soon as you found out that carly was in trouble you rushed right over to her and even do you had a new wife at home you wouldn't leave carly's side,so maybe it's time for you to think about everything and decide what it is that you really want because you need to make you your mind and if you don't want to be with carly then just let her go so that she can move on finally."  
That beeing said emma got up and walked out the door,leaving jack stuned (for the second time that day) in the kitchen.

Hours later carly woke up,on a bed in some strange room,with a splitting headache and looked around,confused at where she was and how she got there,when she heard a door opening and saw sam coming in with his dummy;"Well,it looks like sleeping beauty is awake again,cowboy jack."  
"It sure does."answered the dummy and his head turned towards carly;"Hell,there,little lady.""  
"What is this?"asked carly angry and got up from the bed;""What did you do to me and why am i here,sam,is this some kind of sick joke or something?"  
"No,carly,this isn't a joke and i didn't know how else to make you understand that we belong together."started sam with a strange smile and pulled her into his arms;"Just you and me against the world."  
"Stay from away!"warned she him still angry,but a bit scared now too as she pushed sam away;"You can't do this to me,sam,you can't keep me here against my will!"  
"Why not?"asked the dummy;"You're not going anywhere untill you realize that you belong with sam."  
"Stop talking with that dummy,sam,it's not funny anymore and it's insane too!"yelled carly;"You're insane if you think that keeping me locked up in here will make me fall in love with you or something and you're not going to get away with it because they will look for me as soon as they find out that i'm missing!"  
"Don't call me insane,carly,don't do that ever again!"said he with a strange,crazy look in his eyes and grabbed her arm;"You know that i'm right about this and we will be together,no matter what!""  
"I don't love you,sam,i really don't and keeping me isn't going that change that!"answered she,pulling away from him again;"You can keep me here for weeks,but i'm still not going to fall in love with you and you know that because we both know that i'm still in love with jack!"  
"Shut up about jack because he's history!"yelled sam furious as he turned around and walked out of the door;"You'd better forget about him unless you want him to get hurt,carly,because you're mine and i won't let anybody come between us ever again!"  
"Damned!"said she with tears in her eyes while sam closed the door behind him and locked it tight;"Why can't things ever go right for me and i can just be happy,just for once?"

Jack came back from the barn and found his daughter just hanging up the phone in the kitchen as he walked in;"Who was on the phone,honey?"  
"Nobody,daddy."said sage with a unhappy face;"I was trying to call mom because she promised me that she'd stop by the farm today to talk about my dress for the school-dance next week,but she isn't answering her phone."  
"Your mother was here this morning,sage,so she did keep her promise to you."answered her father;"Maybe she's busy at metro and that's why she isn't answering her phone,but i'm sure that she will come by here tomorrow after school and if she doesn't then i will take you over to metro."  
"Mom always answers her cellphone when i call,daddy,no matter how busy she is and i've called her three times allready."started she softly;"Can we go over to metro,daddy,please?"  
"No,ofcourse we can't because it's almost bedtime for you and we can't disturb your mother while she's working,sage,this will have to wait untill tomorrow."said jack;"The dance isn't untill next week,so there's no rush."  
"If i can't go to metro tonight can you please go and see why mom isn't answering her phone?"begged his daughter;"Please,daddy?"  
"This isn't about any dress,is it?"asked he suprised as he took his daughter on to his lap as he sat down at the kitchentable;"This is about you still wanting to get your mother and me back together again,isn't it?"  
"No,daddy,it isn't."answered sage;"I promise."  
"Then what is this about and don't tell me that you're trying to get me to go down to the club about a dress."said her father;"What's going on,sage?"  
"Parker told me that you and mom were fighting again this morning."answered she softly;"I don't want you guys to fight."  
"We weren't fighting,honey,i promise and your brother shouldn't have said anything."said jack and gave his daughter a hugg;"I will try calling your mother a few times tonight and if i can't get a hold of her then i will go by the house tomorrow after i drop you guys off at school and before i have to go to work."  
"Thanks,daddy."smiled his daughter happy while she got off of his lap and walked away;"Goodnight."

to be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

Carly's trouble with men part 4.

It was still really early in the morning,but carly had allready been awake for hours,trying to figure out a way to escape when the door opened up and sam came in with a breakfast-tray;"Goodmorning,honey,how did you sleep?"  
"How do you think?"asked carly annoyed as she got up;"Don't call me honey,sam,when are you going to let me get out of here?""  
"You allready know the answer to that,carly,so i'm not going to say it again."answered he tired;"Why are you beeing so difficult about this when we both know what the truth is."  
"The truth is that you're insane with that dummy of yours and that i will never fall in love with you!"started his boss angry;"You need to be locked up!"  
"What did i tell you about saying stuff like that?"yelled sam suddenly furious as he threw the tray down on to the ground and grabbed both of carly's arms,shaking her really hard;"I'm not insane and don't call cowboy jack a dummy,carly,he isn't a dummy!"  
"Let go off me!"yelled she back,trying to push sam away;"I wish that i had listened to my son and that i had realized what a nut-job you really are!"  
"Shut up!"warned sam her and hit carly so hard that she got knocked back right into the wall and fell down on to the ground;"Why are you making this so hard on yourself when it doesn't have to be this way?"  
"Go to hell,sam!"said she and wiped away the blood off of her lip;"You and your dummy!"  
"Maybe a day without food or water will make you change your attitude!"answered he,turning around and went to pick up the mess on the floor,putting it back on to the breakfast-tray;"Damned!"  
While sam was cleaning up carly saw her way out because sam had left the door open,so she got up and tried to make a run for it to the door,but bad enough sam saw what she was doing and just as she reached the open door he pulled her back.  
"You're not going anywhere damned!"yelled the psycho while he threw her across the room,up against the wall again and this time carly hit her head so hard that she passed out on the ground.  
Sam sat down next to her on the floor,with a sad look,and touched carly's face while she was unconscious;"Why are you making me do this to you,carly,why do you continue to keep fighting me while you know deep down in your heart that we belong together?"  
After a few seconds sam got up and walked out the room,locking the door behind him.

Jack was just having breakfast out at the farm when his daughter came downstairs;"Goodmorning,daddy,did you talk to mommy?"  
"No,honey,not yet."answered he looking up and saw her disappointed face;"But i will swing by the house on my way to work."  
"Promise?"asked his daughter on her way back upstairs;"I gonna get dressed."  
"Goodmorning,jack."said gwen as she walked into the kitchen;"Sorry to disturb you at breakfast."  
"You're not disturbing me."smiled her ex-brother-in-law,suprised to see her;"What brings you out here to the farm,gwen,is everything okay at home?"  
"Everything's fine."started she hesitating;"I know that this must sound like a stupid question,jake,but do you happen to know where carly is?"  
"At home,i guess."said jack a bit confused;"Why are you asking me that?"  
"I've been trying to reach her since yesterday-afternoon to see if she'd like to spend the day with me,but she isn't answering her cellphone and she isn't at home or at the club."answered his ex-sister-in-law;"I felt guilty about beeing really harsh with her about not telling us about not dying right away and i've also been pretty caught-up with my own life while i know that things couldn't have been easy for carly,beeing all alone and everybody around her beeing mad at her,jack,so i wanted to spend the day with her,making up for not beeing there for her,and do stuff like sisters are suppose to do."  
"Are you sure that she isn't at home?"asked he;"Maybe carly was upstairs,taking a bath?"  
""Maybe,but it's weird that i haven't been able to reach her since yesterday-afternoon."said gwen;"Have you talked to her?"  
"No,i haven't."started her ex-brother-in-law slowly;"Sage tried to reach her yesterday and i tried a few times too lastnight because sage had asked me too,gwen,but without any luck."  
"Maybe we should report her missing."said she worried;"It isn't like carly to disappear like this."  
"Let's not get all worked-up over something that might not even be anything at all."answered jack;"I'll swing by the house before work,like i allready promised my daughter,and if i still can't reach carly before lunchtime i will report her missing."  
"Allright,but i have a feeling that there's something wrong.""started his ex-sister-in-law softly and walked away;"Let me know if you find carly!"

Down at the policestation a little while later margo was talking to dallas when she saw jack coming in with a worried look on his face,so she walked up to him;"What's up with you,jack,did parker get himself into trouble again or are you angry at your ex-wife for something again?"  
"I think that carly has gone missing."started he worried;"Nobody has seen her or heard from her since yesterday-afternoon."  
"That doesn't have to mean that she's gone missing."said margo suprised;"Have you checked out all the places that she could be?"  
"Ofcourse i have,margo,i'm a cop!"answered her friend irritated;"She isn't even answering her phone and sage said that carly had promised to come out to the farm yesterday to talk about making a dress for our daughter's dance next week,but she never showed up and gwen has been trying to reach her as well,but without any luck and nobody seems to be able to reach her anywhere since yesterday afternoon."  
"Maybe carly forgot about it."started she slowly;"Do you really think that there is something wrong?"  
"What else can i think?"asked jack;"Carly has been trying so hard beeing a good mom to the kids that i just know that she wouldn't break her promise to sage for no reason and just not show up,so i do think that something is wrong and i'm getting a strong feeling that sam has got something to do with it!"  
"Come on,jack,you'd jump at the chance to be able to accuse the guy of something."laughed his friend;"For all you know the two of them are laying in bed together somewhere,so isn't this sudden concern for your ex nothing more then you acting out as a jealous ex-husband?"  
"First of all i'm not jealous of sam and second of all carly wouldn't end up in bed with him even if he tried!"answered he angry;"Look,parker has been telling us that this guy is trouble from the start and that he was up to no good and i know that carly told sam that he had to go,so with carly suddenly beeing missing i do suspect sam to be involved in that somehow!"  
"If you're really that worried then i can file a missing person's report and i will have sam brought in here for questioning,but i still think that you're jumping the gun here."said margo;"How do you think carly will feel if she shows up later today and finds out that you gave her up as a missing person and that you have accused sam?"  
"I'd rather have her get angry at me for that if it turns out that she's fine then not do anything at all right now only to find out later that something did happen to her!" answered her friend and walked away;"I'm going to see if i can find something that will tell us where she is,margo,just let me know if you hear anything!"

to be continued.....

It was allready past noon when carly woke up with a splitting headache when she felt something wet on the back of her head and slowly tried to sit up straight,looking around the room;"Please let me wake up from this nightmare!"  
"I have to find a way to get out of here and away from that psycho."said carly to herself asshe tried standing up,but felt a bit dizzy in her head and had to sit back down again;"Damn,why do i always get myself in these kind of stupid situations and why couldn't i have just listened to my son for once instead of beeing so stubborn again?"

At the same time jack got back to carly's house in milltown and was suprised to find sam just coming out the frontdoor;"Hi,jack,what are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing here?"asked he suspicious;"Is carly inside?"  
"No,she's not and i was just here to pick up a few things."answered sam quickly;"Well,i have to get back to metro."  
"Not so fast!"said jack as he stopped sam;"Where is carly and how did you get into the house when she isn't even here,sam,didn't she tell you to get lost?"  
"We have worked everything out and there isn't a problem anymore."smiled he;"I'm not going anywhere."  
"For some reason i don't believe you and i want you to tell me where carly is or would you rather go down to the station to talk about this?"started jack annoyed and grabbed sam's bag;"What's in the bag?"  
"Let go,snyder,that's none of your business!"answered sam as he suddenly knocked jack down and ran off while he dropped the bag in his hurry to get away;"Go to hell,jack,she's mine!"  
"Damned!"said he,getting up as quickly as he could,and wanted to go on after sam,but by the time he got down to the street all he saw was the back of sam's car,so jack walked back and grabbed the bag on his way to the house;"Nice going,jack."  
As jack let himself into the house he opened up sam's bag and was shocked to see some of carly's sexy stuff in there;"What the....?"  
"Get me margo!"ordered jack to the desksergant after calling the policestation;"Right now!"

Parker was hanging out at al's with his friends when he saw jack walking in with a worried look on his face,so he quickly got up,walked away from his friends and went towards his stepfather;"What happened?"  
"Why do you think something happened?"asked jack suprised about parker's question and gently took him outside of al's;"Look,parker,i need you to go back to the farm without asking any questions and stay there untill i get back!"  
"Why?"said he;"Am i grounded again?"  
"No,this isn't because you've done something wrong and i need you to do what i've asked you to do!"answered his stepfather;"Just go down to the farm,where your brother and sister are,right now and stay there!"  
"Does this have to do with mom and about why you've got a busted up lip?"asked parker worried;"Something happened,dad,didn't it?"  
"Why are you beeing so difficult about this and why can't you just do what i tell you to do?""started he tired;"We're waisting time just talking about this and i need to go!"  
"I will go to the farm as soon as you tell me what happened!"said his stepson angry and grabbed jack's arm when he wanted to walk away;"I'm not a little kid anymore and if something has happened to mom i deserve to know about it!"  
"You're just as stubborn as your mother is."answered jack softly;"But you're right and to be honest i don't really know what happened,parker,all i know is that your mother has been missing since yesterday-afternoon and that i caught sam leaving her house and that he got away from me."  
"Mom's missing?"asked he a bit shocked;"I told you guys that sam was trouble and you both just wouldn't listen to me!"  
"This isn't helping,parker,i need to find your mother and you need to go out to the farm,but please don't tell your sister and brother about this!"said his stepfather;"I will let you know as soon as i find out anything and don't worry about a thing because margo's on top of this as well and we will find your mother."  
"But will you find her in time and what will that pyscho do to her in the meantime?"answered parker worried as he grabbed his bike;"Find her,dad

In the to carly's unknown location she was still laying on the bed,still trying to figure out a way to escape,when sam walked in with his stupid dummy in his hand;"Hey,sleeping beauty,how are you feeling?"  
"Get away from me!"yelled carly angry as well as a bit scared because she realized that sam was crazy and pushed him away from her as he tried to sit down next to her on the bed;"Leave me alone,sam!"  
"I'm sorry about what happened this morning,baby,but i wouldn't have had to get so mad at you if you hadn't pushed my buttons and made me lose my temper."started he with a faint smile and touched her face with his hand while he held cowboy jack in his other hand;"Why do you keep trying to fight this and your feelings for me when we could have such a great life together if you'd just stop fighting this?"  
"He's right,little lady,you two belong together!"said cowboy jack as he looked at carly;"There's no doubt about that!"  
"You're crazy with your talking dummy!"answered she,pushing his hand away and moved closer to the wall,away from sam;"I will never fall in love with you and i don't belong with you!"  
"Why can't you see what a great guy i am and how good i'd be to you if you just gave me a chance?"asked sam tired;"I would never dump you at the altar like your ex did!"  
"Jack had every right to do what he did after i let him and my family think that i was still dying for so long!""said cary furious;"No matter what we have been through in the end jack is always there for me,sam,no matter what and i will love him untill the day that i die!"  
"That day might come a lot quicker then you think if you keep this up because if i can't have you then nobody will!"warned he carly angry as well and walked away with cowboy jack;"Think about that!"

By nightfall margo was about to go home to her husband when jack came into the policestation;"Hi,has there been any news?"  
"No,not since you called me up with the same question about thirty minutes ago."answered she;"All we have so far is a bottle of champagne,which the lab has does done some tests on and which appearently seems to be drugged,with sam's fingerprints on them and an empty glass with carly's prints on them in the trashcan behind metro,which dallas found when i send him overthere to investigate the club for a clue as to what happened to carly and the bag with some of carly's stuff,which sam tried to take from her house when you ran into him."  
"I've been going through sam's things at metro again or atleast the stuff that he'd left behind in his hurry to leave to see if i could find a clue as to where he might have taken carly,but it's like they both went into thin air or something."said her friend;"I don't know what to do or where to look anymore."  
"We'll find her,jack,don't worry."promised margo;"Since there's not much you can do right now i think that you should go home and be with your family."  
"Maybe you're right."started he tired;"The kids must be wondering why i haven't been home all day long and why they haven't heard from carly since yesterday."  
"Hi,guys."said katie,who walked in just as jack was grabbing his things,and saw the worried look on his face;"Is everything okay,jack?"  
"Carly is missing."answered her sister quickly when jack didn't answer;"It looks like sam took her,katie,nobody has seen her since yesterday-afternoon."  
"For real?"asked she suprised and looked at jack;"Isn't this just another scheme of hers to get your attention like the whole dying-thing?"  
"Carly really did think that she was dying at first and she wouldn't fake beeing abducted!"said jack angry;"For all we know she could allready be dead,katie!"  
"There's no need to get angry with me and you can't blame me for beeing suspicious about this."answered she a bit annoyed;"It wouldn't be the first time that carly would pull a stunt like that to get your attention,so i'm suprised that you aren't suspicious of this."  
""Why don't you just shut up and mind your own busines for once!"yelled her ex furious as he turned around and walked away;"Just leave me alone!"  
"Did you hear what he just said,margo?"asked katie angry too and looked at margo;"He had no right to say those things to me!"  
""What did you expect him to say,katie,after saying stupid things like that about carly while she's missing?"said her sister;"Carly isn't faking beeing abducted and you're not helping jack by accusing the mother of his kids like this!"  
"Fine!"answered she pouting and walked away;"I wouldn't put it past carly!"

to be continued....


	5. Chapter 5

Carly's trouble with men part 5

The next morning parker was having breakfast when jack came rushing downstairs,into the kitchen;"Damned,i'm late and i have to take sage to school!"  
"No,you don't because uncle brad was here about an hour ago and he took sage to school."said his stepson looking up;"Is there any news about mom yet?"  
"I wish there was,parker,but no."answered jack;"I wish you had woken me up because i wanted to get an early start in the search for your mother and why was brad here?"  
"I think he came to see if there was any news about mom,but i couldn't ask him because sage was in the kitchen and she still doesn't know that mom is missing."answered he;"She was asking about mom this morning before uncle brad came."  
"You didn't tell her the truth,did you?"asked his stepfather worried;"Or j.j.?"  
"Ofcourse i didn't tell either of them,dad,but they're not stupid and i think that they both know that something is up."started parker irritated when brad came into the kitchen and he quickly rushed out of there;"I'm late for school."  
"Parker....!"called he on after his stepson and turned towards brad after parker was gone;"Thanks for dropping sage off at school."  
"You're welcome."said his brother hesitating;"You were pretty harsh on katie lastnight."  
"Is that what you came outhere for,brad,to tell me that i was mean against your girlfriend?"asked jack angry;"I know that i was a bit out of line,but i'm worried about my kids' mother and she's accusing carly of faking this to get my attention!"  
"Calm down,jack,it's okay and i'm not mad or anything."answered he with a faint smile;"Besides,katie isn't my girlfriend."  
"This is just all crazy."said his brother;"First i find out that carly is dying,then when i'm about to marry her again she tells me that she isn't dying and that she's known for a while and now she's been abducted by sam and his dummy."  
"Do you guys know why that guy has abducted her?"started brad curious;"Why did he do that,jack,it's not like carly is rich or anything."  
"Are you saying that you don't believe that she's abducted?"asked he angry again;"If you feel the same way as katie then just get the hell out of here!"  
"Hold on,bro!"answered his brother;"When you were about to get married to katie and i found out about carly beeing sick i got to know a whole other side to her and i don't believe for a minute,even after all the scheming carly has done,that she is faking beeing abducted."  
"You almost sound like you have a crush on her,brad."said jack a bit jealous;"I thought that you were so into katie."  
"I care about carly,but i don't have a crush on her and even if i did it would be a waist of time because she only loves you and you should be lucky that a woman like her loves you so much that she's willing to do just about anything for you."started he slowly as he turned around and walked out the door again;"Let me know if you have any news or if i can help."  
"Sure."said his brother still thrown by brad's words;"I will."

Down at the policestation margo was just talking to dallas when jack walked in;"Hi,jack,you're late."  
"I overslept."answered he;"Aren't you going to yell at me or something for the way that i acted towards your sister lastnight?"  
"Why should i?"asked margo;"What she said to you about carly was way out of line and you had every right to get upset with her."  
"I thought you'd be mad at me."said her friend stuned;"I know that carly has pulled some crazy stunts in the past,margo,but eversince her last scheme blew up in her face she's really been trying to do thing differently and be a good mom to our kids."  
"I'm not mad,so don't worry about it."started she slowly and saw how exhausted jack looked;"You look like you should be in bed instead of downhere."  
"Just tell me if there's anymore news."answered jack quickly changing the subject;"There has to be by now."  
"I could tell you that there was but then i'd be lying."said his friend;"I'm sorry,jack,but we still have no idea where carly or sam are and except for the glass,the champagne and the bag with carly's things we have nothing to go on."  
"How is that possible?"asked he tired;"Carly has been gone for almost two days now and we have no clue as to where sam is keeping her!"  
"Maybe you shouldn't be working on this case."suggested dallas hesitating;"You're too involved and who knows what will happen if you come face to face with sam?"  
"Dallas does have a point,jack,what would you do if you found sam?"answered their boss;"Do you think that you can stay calm enough to just arrest him?"  
"What do you think?"asked jack angry;"If i find sam he'll wish that he'd stayed away from carly and that he'd never heard of oakdale!"

Gwen had just fed hallie,put her down for her nap and was sitting on the couch,staring at the phone when will came home;"Hi,honey."  
"Hi,will."said his wife a bit distracted as he sat down next to her;"Hallie just went to sleep."  
"Has there been any news about carly?"asked he and saw the answer on gwen's face;"Any news at all?"  
"What if they find her too late?"started gwen,jumping up from the couch;"Then i won't be able to tell her how much she means to me or how glad i am that she's my sister."  
"Calm down,honey,you can't think like that!"answered her husband,pulling gwen back next to him on the couch;"You don't know if this guy is out to hurt carly and i'm sure that jack will find her soon,gwen,so you'll have plenty of time to tell your sister all those things."  
"I was so mean to her,will,i was acting so high and mighty after we found out that carly'd known about not dying for a while before telling us and i was beeing so stubborn in not forgiving her while if things had been reversed she wouldn't have had any problems forgiving me right there on the spot."said she with tears in her eyes;"No matter what she has done in the past carly is still my sister and family is important,will,i realize that even more now that we have hallie."  
"Hey,it's all going to be okay again."promised will as he put his arms around his wife and held her close to him;"Jack will find carly and then you two can work things out."

While will was trying to comfort his wife Carly was laying on the bed in her prison,staring at the wall,thinking about what she could do to get out of there real fast because she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since sam kidnapped her and she knew that she couldn't go without atleast something to drink for much longer.  
"I need to get out of here!"said carly to herself and sat up straight;"I need to find a way to get away from sam!"  
"This is great!"answered she to herself with a faint smile;"I'm talking to myself like psycho sam and his dummy."  
Tired and not feeling so well because of beeing without something to drink for so long carly lay back down on the bed,doing her best to think of a way out of there;"I need to do whatever it takes to get out of here and get back to my family!

Brad was sitting in his office at the tv-station and he'd just gotten off the phone with jack when katie walked in;"Hi,was that jack on the phone?"  
"Yes,i called him to ask if there was any news about carly yet."answered brad looking up;"But they still don't know where she is or where sam is either."  
"Do you really think that this isn't just another scheme of carly to get jack's attention?"started his friend curious;"It's not like carly wouldn't use just about anything to get jack back into her claws,brad,just like she used the whole dying thing to get him to marry her."  
"I'm not even going to answer that!"said he,trying to hold back his anger and got up;"I'm going for a walk."  
"What's up with you?"asked katie suprised about brad's reaction;"Come on,brad,we both know what carly is like."  
"As if you're such a saint!"answered her friend angry and turned back towards katie;"Carly might have done some bad things in her life,but she did that because of her love for her family and for jack,katie,it's not like she did that because she was selfish like you and didn't care about anybody but herself!"  
"Are you calling me selfish?"asked she stuned;"I let jack go because i knew that deep down inside he wanted to be with carly,so that isn't selfish!"  
"You let jack go because your pride was hurt and because you thought that he'd come back to you again!"started brad tired;"Even beeing with me is all about jack and trying to make him jealous because even if it turns out that you're pregnant with my baby you will still choose jack over me if he came back to you,so don't pretend to be anything better then you are!"  
"If you feel that way then why are you still trying to have a baby with me?"yelled his friend angry;"Why,brad?"  
"Because i'm in love with you and people in love do stupid things while they know they shouldn't."änswered he and walked away;"But i guess you wouldn't understand that since you don't love anybody but yourself!"

That night at the farm jack finally got home just as his daughter was getting ready for bed and his sons were sitting at the kitchentable,talking to emma;"Hi,guys."  
"Hi,daddy."smiled sage as she jumped into his arms;"Have you talked to mommy yet?"  
"She's be asking about mom again since she got home."said her brother as he looked up at his father;"She's been trying to call her but without any luck."  
"Where is mom anyway?"asked j.j. suspicious when he saw the looks that parker,emma and jack were giving eachother;"We haven't seen her for days,dad,so what's going on?"  
"Your mother had to go away on a business-trip unexpectedly and she'll be back soon."answered he lying and kissed his daughter goodnight;"Go up to bed and i'll be up to read you a story in a few minutes,honey."  
"Promise?"asked his daughter teasing as she turned around and went upstairs;"Goodnight."  
"Maybe you should go upstairs too,j.j."said jack;"Have you done your homework yet?"  
"Yes,i finished that hours ago."answered he;"What's going on,dad,if mom really went away on business then why didn't she come and say goodbye to us?"  
"She didn't have time for that,but she'll call you guys as soon as she gets a chance to."said his father quickly;"Can we now drop this subject?"  
"I don't believe you,dad,there's something that you're not telling us!"started j.j. worried;"Did mom leave town again or something?"  
"Shut up,j.j.!"yelled his brother suddenly furious as he pushed j.j. almost off of his chair as he got up;"Don't ever say that again!""  
"Hey,what's your problem?"asked he angry too and got up as well,pushing parker back;"I was just asking!"  
"Calm down,guys,that's enough!"warned jack them;"You can both go upstairs to cool off!"  
"You can't keep this from j.j. and sage forever,jack,you have to tell them the truth!""said his aunt after the boys had gone upstairs;"Sage keeps asking questions and j.j. knows that something is up."  
"What am i suppose to tell them?"started he tired;"That some psycho has their mother somewhere and that i don't know if or when we will ever find carly again,dead or alive?"  
"I know that it's hard,but if carly isn't back soon you will need to tell them the truth just like you told parker and they have a right to know!"answered emma;"Besides,you're not a good liar and your worries about carly are writting all over your face,so lying to them won't work for much longer."  
"I know,emma,i know."said her nephew softly;"I'd just wish that we would find carly,because not knowing where she is or if she's okay is driving me crazy and i feel so helpless not beeing able to fix this."

Tom was allready half asleep when his wife came into bed;"Hi,sorry that i'm late."  
"Still no luck finding carly or sam?"asked tom as he turned towards margo;"How is jack holding up?"  
"If we don't find carly soon i think he will break down and god only knows what will happen if he finds sam."said his wife;"It's so weird,tom,except from the few things that we found at the club there's no trace of carly anywhere and i'd almost believe that this is something that sam set up  
and really thought through before he kidnapped her."  
"Is that possible?"answered he suprised;"Why would he want to do that?"  
"I don't know."started margo slowly;"Jack said that parker has been warning them about sam for a while and that it seemed like sam had a thing for carly,but to plan something like this would mean that sam is really crazy and that means that it doesn't look good for carly.""  
"How about jack?"asked her husband hesitating;"He's been through a lot with carly last year,margo,with her coming back,finding out that she was diagnosed with a fatal illness,his marriage to katie and their annulment,carly's misdiagnosis and her keeping that from him."  
"What about that?"said she not sure what he meant;"Ofcourse he's been through a lot with carly as well as with katie,but what does any of that has to do with carly beeing missing?"  
"Do you think that this might bring jack and carly back together again?"answered tom;"When she's found again?"  
"What are you trying to say?"started his wife suprised;"That this is another scheme of carly to get jack back,tom,is that what you think?"  
"No,ofcourse not and i know that this is for real,honey,that it isn't just another scheme of carly and that she really has been abducted by sam."said he;"All i'm saying is that at times like this it makes you think about what's important to you and how you really feel about somebody,margo,so if there any feelings left for carly i think that this will make jack realize that with carly beeing kidnapped and him not knowing for sure if he'll find her or if she's okay just like he realized how he felt after he found out that she was dying."  
"Are you beeing serious?"asked margo a bit annoyed;"Jack is worried about her because she's the mother of his kids and i doubt if her beeing abducted will make him fall in love with her all over again,tom,that's crazy."  
"I didn't say that he would fall in love with her all over again,but what if he does still love her even after all the stunts that she has pulled?"answered her husband;"Just because jack got furious with her when she told him the truth while they were at the altar and he wanted her out of his life forgood doesn't mean that his love for her just vanished that day,margo,just like he realized that he still loved her when she was dying even do he'd just married katie."

In the middle of the night carly had been drifting in and out of sleep when she heard a noise and when she opened her eyes she saw sam coming into the room with cowboy jack.  
"Hey,little lady."said the dummy as sam sat down on the bed next to her;"Have you had enough time to realize that sam is right for you?"  
"I have."answered carly and looked sam straight into his eyes;"I was beeing foolish,sam,you were right."  
"I'm glad that you finally realize that."smiled he;"I would never hurt you like jack did and we could be so good together if you'd just give me a chance,carly."  
"I know."started she and put her hand on his cheeck;"Show me how good,sam,right now."  
"I will."answered sam happy and layed cowboy jack next to him on the bed while he leaned over to carly to kiss her;"I love you,carly."  
"I hate you!"yelled she all of a sudden,grabbing cowboy jack and hit sam with it against his head as hard as she could;"I hate you!"  
"Damned!"said the psycho stuned as he flew off the bed and felt the blood running down his face from the wound on the side of his head while he tried to get up again to grab carly;"You ##########!"  
"You messed with the wrong girl,sam!"answered carly furious while she him again and again with the dummy untill he was laying on the floor,no longer moving and dropped cowboy jack on the floor as well;"I hate you!"  
Feeling tired and dizzy,but also relieved that she was finally able to escape carly walked out of the room,which turned out to be some kind of basement,and went searching for a way out of the house before sam would wake up and come on after her again.  
Finally she got to the frontdoor,which wasn't locked,and quickly left the house,not sure where she was.  
Still feeling dizzy and tired she saw a car in the street and,walking towards it,she wanted to raise her hand and yell to make the car stop when everything around her turned back and she passed out....

to be continued....


	6. Chapter 6

Carly's trouble with men part 6

Real early in the morning jack was sitting out on the patio at the farm when his brother came outside and sat down next to him;"Hey,jack,what are you doing outhere this early?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."answered he looking up;"Why are you here anyway,brad,shouldn't you be at katie's?"  
"Don't think she'd want me there after the stuff that i said to her yesterday."said his brother;"I'm not sure if i even want to be there anymore."  
"What happened,brad?"asked jack suprised;"I thought that you were so into katie and that she was so into you lately?"  
"Let's not talk about that right now because it's not interesting."started he slowly;"Has there been any news about carly yet?"  
"No,nothing at all."answered his brother;"I just don't know what to tell the kids anymore and telling them the truth isn't an option right now either."  
"Maybe you'll get some good news today."said brad hesitating;"You look pretty messed-up right now,jack,is that because you're just worried about the mother of your kids or is that because..."  
"Because of what?"answered he when the phone went off and he picked it up;"Yes,hello?"  
"Who was that,jack,was that call about carly?"asked his brother scared when jack hung up the phone and got up with a strange look on his face;"Please don't tell me that she's....?"  
"That was margo on the phone,brad,she was at the hospital."started jack as he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders;"I have to go overthere right now!"  
"Go."said he;"I'll stay here with the kids and don't worry,jack,because i won't tell them anything untill you say so."  
"They found her."smiled his brother happy and relieved as he walked away;"She's alive!"

Not even ten minutes later jack arrived at the hospital where he ran into margo,who was talking to chris;"Where is she?"  
"She's in there,jack,but i won't let you near her when you're like this!"warned chris him as he saw how wired up jack was and grabbed his arm;"Calm down!"  
"I'm calm!"said he;"How is she?"  
"Except for beeing over-exhausted,beeing a bit bruised,having a mild concussion,beeing a bit undernourished and the fact that she's suffering from serious dehydration carly will be just fine with a lot rest,peace and quiet."answered the young doctor;"But if she'd been brought in here a day later then she wouldn't have been so lucky."  
"What happened anyway,margo,how did you find her?"asked jack as he turned towards his friend;"Do you have sam in custody?"  
"The station got a call about an unknown woman,without any i.d., laying unconscious on the street a few blocks from here and when one of the officers went to check it out at the hospital he got suspicious about the whole thing and thought that she'd been the victim of an attack,so he called back to the station and dallas came to check it out."started she slowly;"So when dallas got here he saw that it was carly and called me."  
"So what about sam?"answered her friend worried;"You guys did catch him,didn't you?"  
"I send a few officers to check out the neighbourhood where carly was found and they were able to find the house that carly has been kept in,down in the basement,but all they found there was some blood on the wall and on the floor."said margo;"They didn't find sam or his dummy,jack,but don't worry we will find him!""  
"Can i see carly now?"asked he while turning towards chris;"Is she awake?"  
"No,she's still unconscious,but if you promise to be quiet!"warned the young doctor him and showed jack to carly's room;"When she wakes up call me right away!"  
"I will,chris,thanks."said jack with a faint smile and walked into carly's room.

Out at the farm brad was sitting in the kitchen when parker came downstairs;"Hey,uncle brad,where's dad?"  
"He went to the hospital a while back."started he slowly;"They found your mother."  
"Is she...?"asked parker worried;"She's okay,isn't she?"  
"Yes,your dad called about ten minutes ago,parker,your mother's gonna be just fine."answered his uncle;"He's gonna stay at the hospital for a little while longer and he will tell j.j. and sage when he gets home,so please keep quiet about this to them untill your dad gets back."  
"Sure,but she will be okay,won't she?"said he;"Can i go to the hospital to see mom?"  
"No,not yet."started brad with a faint smile as he put his arms around parker and gave him a hug;"Hey,your mother's gonna be just fine again,parker,she's one of the toughest women that i have ever met as well as one of the most stubborn too,so don't worry!"

At the same time gwen was waking up and when she got out of bed she found will sitting in the rocking-chair,with hallie in his arms,and kissed him;"Hey,why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You looked so sweet asleep that i didn't have the heart to wake you up."smiled her husband looking up;"Guess what?"  
"What?"asked gwen a bit annoyed;"Just tell me,will,i'm not in the mood for games."  
"Margo called just before you woke up,gwen,they found your sister."answered he;"She's at the hospital and she's gonna be okay again."  
"For real?"said she relieved;"That's great news."  
"I know."started will slowly;"But it seems that the guy who did this to her got away and margo told us to be carefull because she's not sure what he will do next."  
"As long as carly's okay,will,that's all that matters."smiled his wife happy;"Does jack know?"  
"Yes,margo called him first as soon as she found out that carly had been found and he's at the hospital right now."answered he;"Margo said that carly will need a lot of rest,but that she'll be just fine."  
"I have to get overthere right away."said gwen and wanted to get dressed when will grabbed her arm as he got up and placed hallie into her crib;"Why are you stopping me,will,is there something that you're not telling me?"  
"Ofcourse not,gwen,your sister's going to be fine,but it wouldn't do any good to go rushing overthere right now."started her husband slowly;"They wouldn't let you near her right now,but i talked to the nurse and as soon as we can see her they will call us."  
"I guess you're right."answered she softly and lay her head against will's chest as he put his arms around her;"I'm really glad that carly's gonna be okay,will,she's my sister and i need her."

Hours later jack was still sitting next to his ex when chris came to check up on her;"Hi,jack."  
"Why isn't she awake yet?"asked he worried;"She's been in the hospital since three this morning,so she should have woken up by now."  
"There's nothing for you to worry about,because it's normal that carly hasn't woken up yet and she will soon enough."started the young doctor when all of a sudden he saw carly slowly opening her eyes;"See?"  
"Carly...?"said jack with a smile as he grabbed her hand;"Hey,honey,welcome back."  
"Jack...?"asked she still a bit disorientated and looked around her;"How did i get here?"  
"You passed out on the street and they brought you to the hospital,but you're gonna be okay."answered her ex;"You're safe now."  
"Sam...."started carly with a scared look in her eyes as she wanted to sit up straight when jack gently pushed her down on to the bed;"I hit him,jack,i think that he's dead."  
"No,he's not dead,carly,you didn't kill him."said he;"Don't worry about sam because you're safe now and i won't let anything happen to you ever again!"  
"Where is he?"asked his ex still scared;"He will come after me again!"  
"No,he won't,honey,he's locked up."answered jack quickly lying because he saw the panic in carly's eyes and kissed her on her forhead;"Go back to sleep and i'll be right here when you wake up,carly,i promise."  
"G-man's on the case."said she with a faint smile and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
"You did what you had to do,jack,because she doesn't need anymore stress."started chris slowly when he saw the guilty look on jack's face;"For now she's better off thinking that sam is locked up."  
"I know,but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty."answered he tired;"I hope that they catch him soon."

At the policestation margo was sitting in her office when dallas walked in;"There's nothing in that house that can lead us to sam."  
"Are you sure?"asked margo suprised;"Who's name was on the lease,dallas?"  
"Sam's,but that isn't going to help us in finding him right now."started he hesitating;"We should question carly and maybe that will give us a lead as to where sam is."  
"I allready called chris to see if carly was ready to be questioned,but he said that she wasn't and that he wouldn't let her near her right now."said his boss;"Maybe we can talk to her tomorrow."  
"What are we suppose to do untill then,margo?"asked dallas;"What if that guy goes and kidnappes somebody else or takes another shot at carly?"  
"I'm as frustrated about this as you are,but we can't do anything about it untill chris gives his okay for us to question carly."answered she;"Besides,sam is hurt as far as we know,so he won't be able to come far and we've allready got people outthere looking for him,dallas,maybe he'll be in custody by morning."  
"But we should question carly as soon as possible."said he;"Sam might have said something to her that would give us a clue as to where he is."  
"You don't have to tell me that,dallas,i know that,but as long as chris won't even let us near her we can't question her."started margo slowly;"I wish we could,but we can't."  
"Do you want me to go by the hospital in the morning to see if i can question her then?"asked the young cop;"Maybe chris will let us near her then,margo."  
"No,maybe it's better if i handle this."answered she;"I might be able to talk chris into letting me question carly,so just leave it up to me."

That night at the farm brad was helping sage with her homework while parker was trying to concentrate on his when j.j. came home;"Hi,guys,isn't dad back yet?"  
"No,not yet."said his uncle looking up;"I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
"When is mommy coming back?"asked sage;"I miss her."  
"She'll be back when she's back,sage."answered her brother irritated;"Stop asking so many questions!"  
"You're just still mad at her!"started she softly;"You're always mean to her!"  
"Sage's right!"said j.j. as he turned towards parker;"Maybe that's why mom is staying away so long,parker,because she can't stand beeing hurt by you anymore!"  
"I'm not always mean to her and just shut up!"yelled his brother angry as he jumped up and walked out the door;"Just leave me alone!"  
"I'll be right back,guys."said brad and quickly went on after parker,outside;"Wait up,parker!"  
"What do you want?"asked he still angry when he saw katie's car pulling up;"What is she doing here?"  
"I don't know."answered his uncle as katie came out of the car and walked up to him;"Hi,katie,what are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to you."said she and noticed the upset look on parker's face;"Is everything okay,parker,are you okay?"  
"Just mind your own business!"yelled parker furious while he grabbed his bike and left;"Just leave me alone!"  
"What's up with him?"asked his stepfather's ex suprised;"Is everything okay downhere,brad,where's jack?"  
"Jack's at the hospital."answered he;"They found carly this morning after she was able to escape from sam."  
"So it was true then,brad,she was really kidnapped?"started katie slowly;"Poor jack."  
"Poor jack?"asked her friend stuned;"How about poor carly since she was the one who was kidnapped by some psycho,katie,she's the one who got hurt and laying in the hospital right now."  
"I have to see if he's okay."said katie and wanted to get back into her car when brad grabbed her arm;"What are you doing,brad,let go off me!"  
""You can't go to the hospital to see jack!"started he tired;"He's there to be with carly and the last thing that she needs to see right now is you!"  
"I'm not going to cause trouble,but i just want to see for myself if jack's okay and if there's anything that i can do for him."answered his friend and pulled away from brad;"I was married to him!"  
"Do you really think that jack would want you there right now?"asked brad;"When are you going to get it,katie,when are you going to realize that down deep inside jack wants to be with carly!"  
"If he did then why did he dump her at the altar?"said she angry;"Since we got divorced jack has had enough chances to be with carly,but he's not with her at all and he made damn clear that she's not what he wants!"  
"Jack was angry at her,but deep down inside he has always loved carly and he always will!"answered her friend;"You didn't see the look on his face this morning when he got the call that carly was at the hospital and that she was still alive,katie,there's a reason why he's been there at the hospital with carly since he got that call and there's a reason why he will always come to carly's rescue no matter who he might be with!"  
"Fine."said katie pouting as she got into the car and drove off;"Have him call me when he gets home."

to be continued....


	7. Chapter 7

Carly's trouble with men part 7

The next morning jack woke up in the chair next to carly's hospitalbed after falling asleep there the night before when he saw that carly was awake and looking at him;"Hi."  
"Hi."said jack as he saw that carly looked much better then she did the day before;"How are you feeling?"  
"Good enough to go home."answered she with a faint smile;"Did you stay here all night?"  
"I guess so."started her ex slowly when he heard margo's voice in the hallway,together with chris's voice,so he got up and left the room;"I'll be right back."  
Outside of carly's room margo was talking to chris;"I really do need to talk to carly!"  
"No,i can't let you do that!"said her brother-in-law;"Carly can't be questioned yet!"  
"Can you two keep it down!"warned jack the both of them as he pulled margo away from carly's room;"What are you doing here,margo,can't you wait with this untill carly's a bit better?"  
"Come on,jack,you know as well as i do that i need to question her about sam and it might give us the break that we've been waiting for to catch him!"said she;"Don't you want us to catch him before he goes after carly again?"  
"Ofcourse i want him caught,but i don't think that you should question carly right now because she's been through enough and she doesn't need the added stress!"answered her friend;"There's no way that you can question her right now!"  
"Question me about what?"asked carly as she suddenly appear in the doorway,leaning up against the door;"I thought that sam was in jail."  
"What are you doing out of bed!"said her doctor while he quickly grabbed carly before she fell and helped her back into bed,with the help of jack;"You really need to stay in bed,carly,you're not well enough to get up yet!"  
"I'm fine!"answered she lying and looked at margo,who'd come into the room as well;"Why do i need to be questioned if sam is allready in jail?"  
"Margo just wants to question you about a few things to tie up this case,carly,that's all."started jack quickly before margo had a chance to say anything;"But i allready told her that you're in no condition to be questioned right now."  
"You make it sound like i'm laying on my death-bed or something."said she a bit annoyed;"I'm fine now that i've had a good nights sleep and to be honest i'm well enough to go home too."  
"Jack's right,carly,i can come back and question you some other time."answered margo quickly as she turned around and left;"Get well soon."  
"You're not well enough to go home yet,carly,you've got a mild concussion and you need bedrest."said the young doctor and walked away too;"I can't let you leave the hospital yet!"  
"Stop looking at me like that!"warned she her ex when she saw the worried look in his eyes;"I'm fine!"  
"No,you're not and nobody expects you to be after what you've been through."started jack hesitating and took her hand into his;"If you need to talk about it..."  
"I'm kind of tired,jack,so if you don't mind..."answered his ex quickly,pulling back her hand,as she turned around and closed her eyes;"Go home to our kids."  
"I'll be back later."said he a bit stuned by her strange reaction and left the room;"Bye,carly."  
"Bye,jack."whispered carly softly with tears in her eyes as she heard the door beeing closed.

Back at the farm jack was still confused about carly's strange reaction at the hospital as he walked into the kitchen;"Hi,guys."  
"Daddy!"smiled his little girl happy to see her father again;"Why didn't you come home lastnight?"  
"They kind of picked up on that when they came downstairs this morning and didn't see your car outside,jack."said brad;"I didn't know what to tell them,so i told them that you'd explain it as soon as you got home."  
"It's okay,brad,thanks for looking after things downhere."started he tired and sat down at the table while he looked at his kids;"I should have told you guys this before,but i had hoped that i didn't have to."  
"Tell us what,dad,does this have anything to do with mom?"asked j.j. worried;"Did she run off again?"  
"Ofcourse not,stupid!"answered his brother angry and punched j.j. against his arm;"Shut up!"  
"You shut up!"said he back to parker as he hit him too;"What's the matters with you lately?"  
"Stop it,guys,that's enough!"warned jack his boys;"Ofcourse your mother didn't run off because she wouldn't do that to you guys again."  
"Hey,guys,why don't you just listen to your dad first before jumping to any conclusions?"said his brother as he looked at the kids and turned back towards jack;"Just tell them the truth,jack!"  
"Thanks,brad."started he softly as he looked at his kids;"Your mother isn't away on business or anything,guys,she's in the hospital."  
"Why?"asked sage shocked;"Was she in an accident?""  
"Kind of."answered her father;"According to the doctor she's gonna be just fine.""  
"What happened?"said j.j. just as shocked as his sister;"What kind of accident was she in,dad,when did this happen?"  
"Why don't we talk about that later,because you guys have to go to school."answered he quickly,hoping to avoid to tell the kids how carly really ended up in the hospital;"You should all get ready."  
"But...""started his son confused;"Why don't you just tell us what happened now?"  
"Hey,j.j,your dad is really tired now from staying with your mom at the hospital and all,so why don't we give him a break and let him catch up on some sleep while i get you guys ready for school."said brad quickly and turned towards jack;"Go to bed for a while,jack,i can handle things downhere."  
"Thanks,brad,you're a real lifesaver."answered he with a faint smile while he got up and went upstairs;"I mean that."  
"I know,i know."smiled his brother;"I'm a great guy."

Later that day Carly was laying in her hospitalbed when gwen walked in and gave her a big hug;"Hi,i'm so glad that they found you again,carly,how are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling fine."said she with a faint smile when she saw the disbelief on gwen's face;"I really am."  
"I was so scared when i heard that sam had kidnapped you and i thought that i'd never see you again."started her sister hesitating;"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry about what?"asked carly surprised;"It wasn't your fault that i got kidnapped,gwen,that was my own stupid fault because i was too stubborn to listen to my son or my ex who both told me not to get mixed with sam."  
"Don't say that!"answered she softly;"You couldn't have known what he was going to do."  
"I know that,but if i had listened to them before then sam wouldn't have had the chance to kidnap me."said her sister;"But you still haven't answered my question,so why should you be sorry?"  
"After you told us about the doctors beeing wrong and we found out that you'd known about not dying for a while i was beeing too judgemental towards you,carly,i shouldn't have pushed you away and i should have stood by you no matter what."started gwen softly;"I'm sorry and i hope that you can forgive me for beeing so harsh.""  
"You had every right to be mad at me just like everybody else and it was a stupid thing to do."said she;"I don't blame you for that,so there's nothing for you to be sorry about it.""  
"I wish that i was more like you."answered her sister happy as she gave carly another hug;"I really do."  
"More like me?"asked carly suprised;"Do you have any idea how many times i have screwed up in my life and what a mess i have made of things once again,gwen,i'm far from perfect and i'm certainly no role-model."  
"You may have made your share of mistakes in your life,but you always find a way to make up for them and you're the most forgiving person that i've ever met,no matter what somebody else does to you.""said she;"Your kids can be proud with a great mom like you,carly,i really mean that!"  
"Thanks,gwen,but that's more credit then i deserve because i've hurt my kids so many times and i'm so scared of hurting them again."started her sister with tears in her eyes;"I almost ended up hurting them once again by giving sam the chance to kidnap me and they would have been devasted if anything had happened to me."  
"What happened with sam wasn't your fault,carly,you can't blame yourself for that!"said gwen;"It's all over now and i'm sure that jack won't give sam another chance to get anywhere near you again."  
"But it's not jack's job to protect me anymore!"answered she with a sad smile;"Do you mind going because i'm a bit tired now."  
"Are you okay?"asked her sister worried;"Do you want me to call jack or something?"  
"No,please don't call jack!"said carly quickly;"I'm fine,gwen,i'm just tired and that's all."  
"Okay,i'll be back tonight."answered she and walked away after giving carly another hug;"It'll all be okay again."

Out at the farm jack had finally woken up after sleeping for hours and had just made himself something to eat when margo walked into the kitchen;"Hi,jack."  
"If you're here to tell me how wrong it was of me to stop you from questioning carly then please just turn around and go away because i'm not in the mood for that right now."warned he his friend;"I know that she should be questioned about what happened with sam,but she doesn't need this right now and she's been through enough allready!"  
"I know that you're worried about carly and that you want to protect her,but you're not helping her by lying or by getting in our way."started margo slowly;"Do you know what i think that you need?"  
"No,i don't,margo,what do i need?"asked her friend annoyed;"Tell me!"  
"I think that you need to get your problems sorted out."answered she;"You need to sort out what it is that you want because right now you're saying one thing and doing another!"  
"What's that suppose to mean?"said jack surprised;"Are you saying that i'm not doing my job as a cop or something?"  
"No,i was talking about what you want with carly!"answered his friend;"You've said that you're through with her,jack,but then when something like this happens then you're suddenly all over her again and you act all protective of her."  
"So what?"asked he furious;"Even do we're not together she's still the mother of my kids and i just want to look out for her!"  
"No,jack,i think you're lying to me and to yourself because your actions speak louder then your words!"said margo;"If you don't want to be with carly then fine,but you can't go acting like this each time she's in trouble if that's what you want and you need to let her move on too because this must be really confusing for her!"  
"You don't know what you're talking about!"answered her friend when gwen walked in;"Hi,gwen,what brings you downhere?"  
"I'm worried about carly."started she softly;"I was just at the hospital and even do she was acting as if everything's fine i know that she isn't fine."  
"What happened?"asked jack worried and saw margo looking at him with him;"Don't you dare say anything!"  
"I think that i just made my point,jack,so it's up to you what you do with it."answered his friend and walked away;"I will talk to carly about what happened with sam tomorrow!"  
"No,you won't!"yelled he on after margo and turned back towards gwen;"What did carly say when you were there?"  
"She really blames herself for what sam did and when i tried talking to her about it she suddenly asked me to go because she was tired."said gwen;"She didn't want me to call you,but i had to come downhere and talk to you because i'm really worried about her!"  
"So am i and i'm glad that you told me about this,gwen,i really am."started her friend slowly as he gave her a hug;"I will go and talk to carly about this,so don't worry."  
"Please don't tell her that i told you this because i know she wouldn't like it if she knew."answered she;"She really didn't want you to know."  
"I won't tell her,gwen,i promise."said jack;"It'll be okay and i will make sure that nothing bad will happen to your sister again!"

While jack and gwen were talking about carly at the farm she'd just put on her clothes at the hospital and was on her way out of her room when chris walked in;"Where do you think that you're going?"  
"Home!"answered carly;"Get out of my way,chris,i mean it!"  
"What are you going to do if i don't?"asked he with a faint smile while he saw that carly was holding on to the door in order to stay standing up;"Push me out of the way?"  
"This isn't funny!"said his patient angry;"You can't keep me here against my will!"  
"You're not well enough to go home yet,carly,you know that and i can't let you go!"started chris slowly as he gently brought her back to bed;"You need bedrest!"  
"I can stay in bed at home too!"answered she;"I want to go home!"  
"Maybe if you were staying at the farm with jack i'd be willing to let you leave the hospital tomorrow if i'm satisfied with the testresults."said her doctor;"But i can't let you go home to an empty house where there's nobody to look after you."  
"No way that i'm staying at the farm!"yelled carly furious;"I'm going home,chris,to my own house!"  
"Calm down,carly,you need bedrest,so somebody has to look after you and there's always somebody at the farm!"answered he suprised about her reaction;"Why don't you want to stay at the farm?"  
"I just want to go home!"said his patient;"Please just let me go home!"  
"I'm sorry,but i can't let you go home yet."started chris worried as he show how worked up carly was getting;"You really need to calm down now because this isn't doing your health any good!"  
"I will calm down if you'd just let me go home!"answered she;"I don't want to stay here anymore!"  
"I will let you go tomorrow if you agree to stay at the farm with jack."said her doctor;"Either you stay at the farm or you can stay here at the hospital for a little while longer."  
"Are you deaf or something?"asked carly angry;"I'm not going to the farm and i'm not going to stay here,chris,i'm going home!""  
"No,you're not and if i catch you sneaking out of here again i will get the nurse to restrain you!"warned he his patient as he walked away;"I'll be back in a little while to see if you've calmed down enough to talk about this again."

to be continued....


	8. Chapter 8

Carly's trouble with men part 8

Down at the policestation dallas walked in just as margo was about to go home;"I've got some news about sam."  
"You do?"asked his boss curious;"What did you find?"  
"I was finally able to find a doctor at the free clinic that had a patient with head-trauma yesterday-morning,margo,about an hour or so after carly was found and taken to the hospital."answered dallas;"A man came to see him with a serious wound to his head and the doctor said that it looked like the man had been beaten up or something,so he tried to convince him to go to the hospital but without any luck and the man disappeared again after the doctor take care of his wound."  
"Did you show him a picture of sam?"said she;"Was it sam?"  
"Yes,the doctor looked at the picture and confirmed that it was the man who had come to see him."started the young cop slowly;"I also went by metro again to see if there was anything that we might had missed before and i think that sam went back there after carly escaped because i found blood there that hadn't been there before."  
"That's all good news."answered margo happy;"Atleast now we're getting somewhere,dallas."  
"But we still haven't caught sam and he's still out there."said he;"If only we'd get some kind of lead as to where he is right now."  
"We will,dallas,we need to stay postive!"answered his boss;"There's no way that he can get to carly because we've got an officer just outside of her room 24h a day,so if he does show up there we will catch him right away!"

That night jack had finally worked up the nerve to go back to the hospital,hoping that his ex was in a better mood and willing to talk about what was going on inside of that head of her,when he walked into her room,suprised to see an empty bed and so he went back out in the hallway to the policeofficer that was sitting a few feet away from carly's door;"Where is miss. tenney?"  
"Still in her room i guess."answered the officer suprised as he got up;"She hasn't left the room."  
"Then maybe you're blind or something because there's nobody in that room,damned,if something has happened to her then i'm going to make sure that you lose your badge over this because you were suppose to watch her!"said jack angry while he turned around and walked towards the nurses-station down the hall;"Excuse me,miss,do you know if miss. tenney has been moved to another room or something?"  
"No,detective snyder,she's still in the same room."started she confused;"Isn't she there?"  
"What's going on?"asked chris as he walked up to them and saw the commotion;"Hey,jack,is everything okay?"  
"Carly has gone missing!"answered he and grabbed his phone;"Maybe sam has got her."  
"No,i don't think that she's gone because sam got her."started the young doctor slowly while he stopped jack from calling;"I think that i know where she might be."  
"Where?"asked jack suprised;"Tell me,chris!"  
"When i came in to carly's room earlier she was about to sneak out of the hospital and i got her back into bed."said he;"She said that she didn't want to stay here anymore and i told her that if the tests were good tomorrow-morning that she could go,but only if she were to stay at the farm because she would still need bedrest and somebody looking after her."  
"What did she say?"answered jack;"She must have been happy about that."  
"Not really,jack,she didn't want to stay out at the farm and she just wanted to go home."started chris hesitating;"I was pretty firm with her and told her that she couldn't go unless she stayed at the farm tomorrow,so i thought that it was okay and that i had talked her out of going home,but i guess i was wrong."  
"Damned!"said he a bit shocked and walked away;"Why does that woman always have to be so stubborn!"

Out at the farm parker came downstairs just as his uncle hung up the phone;"Was that dad?"  
"Yes,it was."said brad as he turned around;""Where are sage and j.j.?"  
"They're both up in their room,uncle brad,doing their homework."answered his nephew;"What did dad want?"  
"He was at the hospital and wanted to let us know that it'll be a while before he gets back."started he lying;"Don't you have some homework to do or something?"  
"Why did dad call about that?"asked parker suspiscious;"There's something up with mom,isn't there?"  
"Can't you just believe what i tell you for once and leave it at that?"said he with a sad smile;"Your mom's fine,parker,i promise."  
"If she's fine then why are you lying to me?"started his nephew worried;"Why can't you just tell me?"  
"If there's anything to tell then your dad will tell you,parker,so be a good boy and go do your homework."answered brad;"Please?"  
"Fine!"said he a bit angry and walked away;"But i still think that you're lying!"

Margo was on the phone while tom was going over some papers when katie came in through the backdoor;"Hi,guys."  
"Hi,katie."said her brother-in-law looking up;"What brings you downhere?"  
"Do i need a reason for that?"smiled she and turned towards margo when she saw that her sister had hung up the phone and looked worried;"Hi,margo,is everything okay?"  
"No,not really."answered margo while she turned towards tom;"That was jack on the phone and it seems to carly left the hospital without telling anybody,so he's going over to her house to see if she's there."  
"Wasn't there an officer standing near her hospitalroom to watch her 24h a day?"asked her husband surprised;"How could she have sneaked out of there with him standing out in the hallway,margo,did he fall asleep or something?"  
"I have no idea,but i'm going to get to the bottom of that."said she;"Let's just hope that jack finds her before sam does."  
"Poor jack."started katie slowly;"Seems like he's always running on after carly for some reason."  
"Maybe because he loves her."answered her sister;"I know that you don't want to hear this,katie,but jack is a grown man and if he wants to play carly's white knight then that's his business since you guys are divorced and you're sleeping with his brother."  
"That doesn't mean that i can't be worried about him."said she irritated;"Besides,it's not like carly gives jack any choice then to come after her when she does stupid stuff like that."  
"I'm not in the mood to get into this with you,katie,so let's just drop it."started margo tired;"All i can say is that jack isn't some innocent bystander in all of this and this is his business,so just stay out of it and let him deal with his own problems."

Worried and not sure what he'd find jack rushed into carly's house,relieved to find her laying on the couch with her eyes closed;"What the hell were you thinking,carly,just sneaking out of the hospital like that?"  
"Can you please keep your voice down?"asked she softly,opening her eyes;"I have a really bad headache!"  
"Is that all you have to say?"said her ex stuned;"Do you have any idea how worried i was when i got to the hospital and found out that you were gone?"  
"I didn't ask you to be worried!"answered carly tired;"Can you please just go away and leave me alone,jack,i'm not in the mood to fight with you again."  
"I didn't come downhere to fight with you,but why would you do something as stupid as leave the hospital and go home while you know that chris was against that?"started he surprised about carly's reaction;"And why don't you want to stay out at the farm,carly,don't you want to stay with the kids?"  
"Ofcourse i'd love to stay with the kids."said his ex;"Just not at the farm!"  
"Why?"asked jack confused;"You're not well enough to stay here alone,carly,if you don't want to stay at the hospital you can stay at the farm."  
"What part about me not wanting to stay out at the farm with you don't you understand,jack snyder,was it the i don't want to-part?"answered she angry and got up way too fast,which made her so dizzy that she was about to fall down if jack hadn't grabbed her,but that made her even more angry;"Don't!"  
"What's the matter with you?"started her ex confused as carly pulled away from him and sat back down on the couch;"Why are you so angry with me,carly,i'm just trying to help!"  
"I don't need your help,jack,i didn't ask for it either,so stop trying to help me!"said carly as she was trying to fight back the tears;"Just leave me alone!"  
"No,not when you're like this and you're in no condition to be alone anyway!"answered he worried and sat down on the couch next to her;"Just let me help you!"  
"Please just leave me alone!"begged his ex in tears when all of a sudden she looked terrified;"Sam!"  
"Thought you got away from me,didn't you?"asked sam as he came down the stairs,pointing a gun at them;"You shouldn't have hit me,carly,that was a big mistake!"  
"Stay away from her!"warned jack him angry while he got up and blocked sam's view of carly;"There are cops all over looking for you,sam,so you'd better get out of here!"  
"Why?"laughed he;"I have everything that i want downhere,so why should i leave?"

At tom and margo's tom was waiting for his wife to come to bed when he decided to go downstairs to see what was keeping her and found her sitting at the kitchentable,staring at the phone that was laying on the table;"It isn't going to ring by staring at it."  
"I don't understand why jack hasn't called yet."said margo looking up;"He went to carly's house over an hour ago."  
"Maybe he's still trying to talk carly into going back to the hospital or she's allready back there and jack just didn't want to disturb you at this hour."answered her husband;"Why don't you come to bed,margo,if there's something important jack will call."  
"What if he can't call for some reason?"asked she worried;"Maybe he hasn't found carly yet."  
"Ofcourse he has allready found carly or else he certainly would have called,honey,so don't worry so much."started tom a bit annoyed;"There's nothing that you can do right now,so let's go upstairs."  
"Maybe you're right."said his wife as she got up;"Maybe i just worry too much,tom."  
"You always worry too much.""smiled he and kissed her as she walked past him up the stairs towards their bedroom;"You can't be a cop 24h a day,margo."

Out at the farm brad was sitting out on the porch when he saw katie's car pulling up and her getting out;"This is great,damned,just what i need right now."  
"Hi,brad."said his friend as she walked up to him;"Is jack home?"  
"Does it look like he is?"asked he;"Do you see his car anywhere?"  
"Did you give him my message?"started katie hesitating;"He didn't call me lastnight or this morning."  
"Ofcourse i gave him your message,katie,i gave it to him when he finally got home from the hospital this morning."answered her friend annoyed;"What kind of a stupid question is that?"  
"I think that you didn't give jack my message because if you had then he would have called me."said she;"I think that you're jealous and worried that i might end up back with your brother again."  
"Are you kidding me?"asked brad angry;"Not everything is about you and i did give jack your message,but it's not my fault that my brother doesn't seem to care enough about you these days to call you and that he's more interested in carly then he is in you!"  
"Jack isn't interested in carly and he wanted me back after he stood her up at the altar,brad,not her!"started her friend pounting again;"Why does everybody keep telling me that jack is interested in carly these days when it's obvisious that he only wants to do what's right for the mother of his kids?"  
"Keep on dreaming and making yourself believe that if that's what makes you happy."answered he getting up and walked back into the house;"Goodnight,katie."

to be continued....


	9. Chapter 9

carly's trouble with men part 9

At carly's house jack was in the basement with carly,where sam had taken them at gun point before he'd gone back upstairs again,as he looked at his ex worried;"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!"answered she lying;"I thought that sam was in jail!"  
"I told you that because i'd didn't want to add to your stress and i was going to tell you the truth soon enough."said jack;"I had kind of hoped that he would have been caught before i had to tell you that he wasn't in jail yet."  
"So it's okay for you to lie,but not for me?"started carly slowly;"Why don't you just say it and get it off your chest."  
"Say what?"asked her ex confused;"What are you talking about?"  
"Come on,jack,you must be dying to tell me that us beeing trapped downhere is all my fault and that if i had stayed at the hospital that we wouldn't be in this mess right now."said carly tired;"Isn't that what you love doing,jack,telling me how i never think things through before i do them?"  
"Hey,calm down,carly,that isn't true and i don't think that any of this is your fault!"started her ex surprised about her reaction and saw how worked up she was getting;"What's the matter with you lately and why are you acting so strange?"  
"Nothing's the matter with me."said she softly and got up,wishing that her headache would just go away and that she wouldn't feel so sick anymore;"I wish that you hadn't come downhere because then you wouldn't be stuck here right now."  
"I'm glad that i came because now you don't have to face that psycho alone!"answered jack while he got up too and put his arms around carly;"Hey,it's gonna be okay and i'll get us out of here!"  
"Please don't!"begged his ex as she pulled away from jack;"Stop doing that and stop trying to protect me!"  
"Hey,downthere."said sam at the top of the stairs and slowly came towards them as he kept on pointing his gun at them;"It's bye,bye-time,detective snyder,because for what i have in mind i don't really need an ex hanging around."  
"What are you going to do?"asked he angry and jumped infront of carly;"I won't let you hurt carly again!"  
"Don't think you'll able to do anything about it,jack,not when i'm done with you."laughed the psycho as he turned his head towards carly;"Say goodnight to your ex."  
"No!"yelled carly and totally out of the blue,with a sudden strengh that she hadn't felt in a while,she pushed jack out of the way and tried to reach for sam's gun,which in the heat of the moment went off,causing carly to be thrown backwards when she got hit by the bullet.  
"Carly!"screamed her ex shocked and wanted to go down on his knees next to her when he saw sam trying to aim the gun at him a second time,so he took a swing at him and knocked the psycho out cold.  
"Jack....?"whispered she,trying to stay awake,as jack took her into his arms and carried her back up the stairs,into the livingroom where he layed her down on the couch;"Are you okay?"  
"Am i okay?"asked jack stuned by her question with tears in his eyes as he grabbed his cellphone while he saw carly was unconscious;"Damned,why did you do that,carly,why did you try to grab the damn gun?"

Chris was about to go home after a double-shift at the hospital when a nurse walked into his office;"Excuse me,doctor hughes,you're needed at the e.r."  
"No,i've been here way too long and i'm going home."said chris a bit irritated;"Have them call somebody else."  
"I did,doctor,but the victim that's on the way is a patient of yours and i thought that you might want to check this out yourself."answered the nurse;"The ambulance is on it's way now."  
"Which patient?"asked he worried;"What happened?"  
"It's miss. tenney,doctor,i don't know all the details,but it seems that she was shot."said the nurse;"Do you want me to call another doctor or do you want to handle this yourself?"  
"I'll handle it myself."started chris a bit shocked as he put his white coat back on and followed the nurse towards the e.r.

Margo was sound asleep when the phone started ringing and woke her up,so she picked it up;"Hello?"  
"Margo?"asked dallas' voice from the other end of the line;"Sorry to wake you."  
"This better be good or you'll be on trafic-duty for the rest of your life!"warned she him annoyed;"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"  
"We got sam locked up downhere."started the young cop hesitating;"But we didn't get him in time."  
"What happened,dallas?"asked margo worried and sat up straight in bed;"He didn't...?"  
"He was able to shoot carly and he was about to shoot jack too when jack was able to punch sam out."answered he;"They brought her to the hospital,but i don't know how serious it is yet."  
"Thanks for telling me this,dallas."said his boss tired and hung up the phone;"Damned!"

At the hospital jack was walking up and down the hallway while gwen sat on a chair next to her husband,waiting for news about carly,when brad came up to them;"Hi,guys,how is carly?"  
"Who's with the kids?"asked his brother worried;"You didn't leave them alone,did you?"  
"Ofcourse not and they're fine because i left them with emma,jack,so don't worry."answered brad;"What happened?"  
"I found carly at the house,but she refused to come back to the hospital with me or to even come out to the farm and then sam suddenly showed up."started he tired;"That woman can be so damn stubborn,brad,she drives me crazy when she's like that!"  
"That's our girl."said his brother with a faint smile;"She's as stubborn as a mule."  
"Why aren't they letting us know if she's okay?"asked gwen in shock and got up from her chair;"I couldn't believe it when we got the call."  
"Hey,it's okay,honey,i'm sure that carly'll be fine."answered her husband as he put his arms around gwen and looked at jack;"Right,jack?"  
"I don't know,will,they have been in there with her for over an hour now."started he with tears in his eyes and looked so lost;"Sam wanted to shoot me,but carly suddenly tried to grab the gun and it just went off."  
"Hey,carly's tough and she's a fighter,so she'll get through this!"said brad;"It'll be okay."  
"Why did she do that,brad,why did she go for that damn gun?"asked his brother in shock;"Why?"  
"Maybe she didn't want you to get shot."answered he;"That is something that you will have to ask carly when she's awake again."  
"Brad's right."started gwen softly when chris appeared;"How is she,chris,is she okay?"  
"She's gonna be just fine,gwen,she's one lucky lady because the bullet didn't go too deep in her shoulder and we were able to get it out without any major surgery or anything."said he;"Things could have been a lot worse."  
"Can we see her?"asked jack relieved;"Is she awake?"  
"There wouldn't be any point in going in there right now because carly's out like a light and you all look like you could use some sleep too,so go home and she'll probaly be awake by the time that you come back."answered the young doctor;"She'll get through this."

A few hours later at the policestation margo was sitting in the interogationroom with dallas,questioning sam;"Why did you kidnap carly?"  
"I didn't kidnap her."smiled sam;"She came with me because she knows that we belong together,detective hughes."  
"Do you really expect us to believe that?"asked she stuned about his answer;"If she came with you on her own free will then why did she run off after knocking you over the head with your dummy?"  
"Don't call him a dummy!"said their suspect angry;"His name is cowboy jack!"  
"I don't care what his name is,sam,he's still nothing more then a dummy!"answered margo;"Why did you shoot carly?"  
"I didn't mean to shoot her."started he slowly;"I meant to shoot her ex like she wanted me to but somehow she got in the way and i shoot her by accident."  
"Are you trying to tell me that carly wanted you to shoot jack?"asked dallas surprised;"You must be kidding me."  
"No,i'm not kidding you and i have allready told you that carly did everything out of her free will and that she knows that we belong together."answered the psycho;"She knew that she was better off with me then with that ex of hers."  
"I don't believe one word of what you're saying,sam,because no matter what kind of stupid things carly has done in the past she would never ask anybody to shoot jack or stage her own abducting."said margo irritated as she got up;"As soon as carly wakes up i will ask her for what really happened and in the meantime we have what jack told dallas at the hospital,so you're not going to get away with what you did."  
"Do you want me to take him back to his cell?"asked the young cop getting up too;"We're done here,margo,aren't we?"  
"Yes,it's pointless talking to him."answered she and walked away;"Get him out of my sight!"

Out at the farm brad was talking to emma just before lunch when jack came storming down,into the kitchen;"Why didn't anybody wake me up?"  
"Because you were asleep and you were exhausted."said his brother as he turned around;"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine!"answered jack irritated;"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long because i need to get back to the hospital,brad."  
"Calm down."started he slowly and grabbed jack's arm as he wanted to leave;"Sit down and have something to eat first."  
"I don't have time for that!"said his brother,pulling away from brad;"I want to be at the hospital when carly wakes up again."  
"You're not going anywhere untill you have something to eat!"warned emma him as she got up and went over to the fridge;"I'll make you something,jack."  
"I'm not hungry."answered he;"What am i going to tell the kids?"  
"They allready know that carly's in the hospital and you can just tell them that she can't have any visitors yet."started his brother hesitating;"But you might want to tell parker the truth because he's a smart kid and he knows that there's more then what we have told him."  
"Maybe you're right."said jack tired when margo walked in;"Hi,margo."  
"Do you have a minute?"asked she a bit uncomfortable;"I hate to have to do this at a time like this,jack,but i need you to come down to the station and give an official statement about what happened with sam because i just talked to the d.a. and he needs your statement as soon as possible."  
"I don't have time for that right now because i need to get to the hospital!"answered her friend surprised;"What's going on?"  
"We questioned sam this morning and he claims that carly went with him on her own free will and that she wanted him to shoot you."said margo hesitating;"We need your statement if we want to make sure that he doesn't walk away from this and i wasn't sure if we'd be able to get carly's statement today,jack."  
"He said what?"asked he furious as he grabbed his carkeys and ran out of the kitchen;"That damn liar!"  
"Jack!"called his friend on after him worried before turning back towards emma and brad;"I just hope that he doesn't go and do something stupid."  
"Like what,margo,beat the hell out of that psycho?"asked brad sarcasticly;"Even i want to beat the crap out of him right now,so i can only imagine how jack must be feeling about him at this point."  
"Then i'd better go down to the station before jack does something that he will regret."said she,walking away;"Bye,guys."

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Carly's trouble with men part 10

At the hospital parker,who'd decided to skip his last classes to see for himself how his mother was doing,was on his way to the nurses-station when he ran into chris;"Hi,parker,where's your dad?"  
"He's at home."answered he;"In what room is my mother?"  
"Does your dad know that you're even here right now?"asked the young doctor suspiscious;"Maybe i should call him."  
"I have every right to be here!"said parker angry;"What are you trying to hide from me?"  
"Nobody's hiding anything,parker,but i just don't think that it's such a good idea if you go and see her right now."started chris hesitating;"Just let me call your dad and then we can talk about it."  
"There's nothing to talk about and i'm not leaving here untill i see my mom!"warned he chris;"I want to see my mom!"  
"Just calm down."said the young doctor and grabbed his cellphone;"I really do think that your dad should know that you're here."

At the station margo tried to get to there before jack,but when she got there she allready saw jack's car standing there in the parkinglot;"Damned!"  
"Hi,margo."said dallas when he saw margo coming in;"Didn't jack come with you?"  
"He's allready here,dallas,didn't you see him?"asked she;"His car is outside."  
"No,i didn't see him,but then again i was in the lockerroom untill about a minute ago."answered the young cop surprised as he looked around;"If he's here then where is he?"  
"Are you looking for detective snyder?"said one of the other cops standing near them;"I just saw him on his way to the jailcells."  
"Damned!"started margo worried as she ran off,followed by dallas,and found jack in sam's cell,sitting on top of him as sam lay down on the ground;"Jack!"  
"Stay out of this,margo!"answered he angry without letting up on sam;"I should kill him for what he did to carly!"  
"This isn't the answer!"said his friend softly and together with dallas she grabbed jack's arms and pulled him away from sam;"He won't get away with what he has done,jack,i promise!"  
"He'd better not!"started jack still angry when his phone went off and quickly he picked up when he saw the hospital's number on the display;"Hello?"

Ten minutes later chris was still doing his best to keep parker from seeing carly before jack had arrived when he was relieved to see jack coming towards them;"Look,there's your dad."  
"What are you doing here,parker,aren't you suppose to be in school?"asked jack as he looked at his stepson before turning towards chris;"Thanks for calling me,chris,how is carly doing?"  
"You're welcome and carly's doing fine,jack,she woke up about an hour ago but went straight back to sleep again,so don't worry if she keeps on drifting in and out of sleep for the rest of the day or when she seems to be a bit out of it."said the young doctor;"I thought that it was better if parker talked to you before seeing her."  
"You're right and thanks again."answered he as chris walked away and turned back towards parker;"What were you thinking,sneaking up here like that?"  
"You guys weren't telling me the truth,so i had to see mom and find out for myself if she's really okay."started parker angry;"She's really badly hurt,isn't she?"  
"You're right,parker,nobody was telling you the truth and i'm sorry about that,but we didn't do it to hurt you."said his stepfather tired;"Your mother was doing okay untill she decided to leave the hospital yesterday and go back to the house,where i found her and wanted to take her back to the hospital when sam showed up."  
"Is sam still out there?"asked he shocked;"What did he do to mom this time,dad?"  
"Sam held us under gun-point and when he tried to shoot me your mother grabbed the gun,which went off and she got hurt,so she had to rushed down to the hospital and they removed the bullet."answered jack;"According to chris she's doing okay right now and sam is in a jail-cell down at the policestation,so he can't hurt your mother or anybody else ever again."  
"Can i see mom now,dad?"said his stepson softly as they were walking towards carly's room;"Can i?"  
"Ofcourse you can,but..."started he when katie suddenly showed up out of nowhere;"Katie..."  
"Finally,jack,i have been trying to reach you for days."answered his ex;"You must be going through hell,running after your ex again and having to deal with her problems as always."  
"He isn't running on after my mother and she's the one who's been through hell!"said parker angry before jack had a chance to say anything;"You don't know what you're talking about,katie!"  
"I'm sorry,parker,this must be difficult for you too,but i've known your mother for a long time and your father always ends up cleaning up her mess."started she when jack grabbed her arm and pulled her away from parker;"What are you doing,jack?"  
"I'm making sure that you leave before i say or do something that you might regret!"answered her ex angry too as he pushed katie towards the elevators;"Don't ever talk about carly like that again,katie,is that understood?"  
"Maybe this isn't a good time and it's obvicious that you're upset,so i will leave you alone for now and we'll talk again when you're in a better mood."said katie pouting and walked away;"Bye,jack."  
"Let's go see your mom."smiled he as he put his arm around parker's shoulders while he didn't even give katie,who was leaving,a second glance;"I'm sure that she will be happy to see you."

That night jack came back and he had just arrived in carly's room,putting some flowers that he'd bought into a vase,when carly woke up;"Jack...?"  
"Hi,sleeping beauty,how are you feeling?"smiled he and sat down next to her;"You gave us all a big scare."  
"Sam...."started his ex with a scared look in her eyes;"He tried to shoot you!"  
"It's okay,carly,he's in jail now for real and he can't hurt you again."said jack trying to reassure carly;"Don't you remember what happened,honey,when sam tried to shoot me you grabbed the gun and it went off."  
"The last thing i remember is sam pointing the gun at you and everything after that is a blank."answered she softly;"Are the kids okay?"  
"They're fine."started her ex slowly;"Why did you do such a stupid thing as grab sam's gun,carly,you could have gotten yourself killed."  
"That would have been an easy way out for you,jack,then you wouldn't have had to deal with me screwing up over and over again."said carly sarcasticly;"It would have made things a lot less complicated for you."  
"What kind of an answer is that?"asked he suddenly furious;"Don't you ever say something like that again,carly,do you have any idea how scared i was when you got shot and how much i wished that i'd been the one who got shot instead of you?"  
"Can we please not talk about this right now?"answered his ex tired;"I have a terrible headache and i'm tired,so can you please just go?"  
"Hi,guys."said gwen as she came into the room and noticed the tension;"Is everything okay in here,carly?"  
"Everything's fine and jack was just leaving."started she softly as she turned towards him;"Please,jack?"  
"Fine!"said her ex upset while he got up and walked away;"I'll go."  
"What...?"asked carly annoyed when she saw gwen giving her a strange look;"Just don't ask,gwen,please!"  
"Okay,but i have to say this."answered she;"I don't know what you guys were talking about when i walked in or what was going on,carly,but that man has been totally messed-up since sam kidnapped you and you should have seen him after you got shot."  
"I don't want to talk about that right now!"said her sister softly;"I can't!"  
"No matter what jack has done to get you to be mad at him,carly,i know for a fact that he loves you and he might not show it to you or even realize it himself,but i can see it when he looks at you."started gwen with a faint smile;"That's all i have to say and i hope you will think about that."

The next morning brad woke up and was surprised to find his brother allready downstairs;"You're up early,jack,couldn't you sleep?"  
"Why is carly acting so weird towards me?"asked he out of the blue;"What's the matter with that woman?"  
"I don't know."answered brad confused about jack's outburst;"What did she say to you?"  
"All i did was ask her why she did such a stupid thing as to grab sam's gun and that she could have gotten herself killed,brad,then she said that if she'd been killed it would have been an easy way out for me and that i wouldn't have had to deal with her screwing up over and over again."said his brother;"She said that it would have made things a lot less complicated for me,but what kind of a thing is that to say to me?"  
"Maybe you should ask carly that question and not me."started he slowly;"Did you ask her that?"  
"I asked her what kind of an answer that was and then i told her,a bit furious,never to say something like that again and i asked her if she had any idea how scared i was when she got shot and how much i wished that i'd been the one who got shot instead of her."answered jack tired;"Then she told me that she had a headache and asked me to leave."  
"Carly has been through a lot,jack,so maybe you should give her some space to deal with that instead of jumping on her for saving your life."said his brother;"Don't you think that she's allowed to act a bit crazy right now?"  
"It isn't just what happened lastnight,brad,she has been acting weird towards me even before sam abducted her."answered he;"All i've been trying to do is protect her and be there for her when this mess with sam began."  
"Don't you think that maybe carly is tired then of this pushing and pulling between the two of you?"asked brad;"One minute you don't want to be caught dead with her because she's done something stupid again and then you want to protect her again,so that must be pretty confusing for her."  
"You're making it sound like i'm playing with her mind or something."started his brother angry;"I never said that i didn't want to be caught dead with her,brad,that isn't true."  
"Come on,jack,when you were with katie and carly came back to town you were still furious with her and you used every chance you got to show her that,but then you found out that she was dying and suddenly you were all over her,even do she tried to send you back home to your new wife."said he;"Then when it turned out that she was gonna be okay and that she'd kept that from you guys for a while you became furious with her once again,using what ever means you could to show her that,untill this whole mess with sam started and then you suddenly wanted to protect carly once again."  
"You making it sound like i'm some kind of monster or something and i had every right to be mad at carly after all the stunts that she has pulled!"answered jack;"Besides,what's wrong with me wanting to protect the mother of my kids?"  
"Nothing's wrong with that as long as you're doing it for the right reasons,but i think that maybe it's time for you to think long and hard why you always feel the need to protect carly even do you claim that you don't have any feelings for her anymore."started his brother hesitating;"If you ask me then i'd have to say that you still do love carly,but that's just my opinion."  
"Maybe you're right."said he tired;"Maybe the reason why carly can make me so furious is because i still love her and maybe that's why i feel the need to protect her even when we're not together."  
"Did you just agree with me?"asked brad teasing;"That's a first."  
"I said maybe!"answered his brother with a faint smile;""Maybe i really do need to think about how i feel about carly and maybe i should have a long,hard talk with her about that,because her pushing me away lately felt really bad and it made me feel kind of lost,brad,just like i felt so lost when she was missing or when she got shot."  
"Good boy."laughed he;"You need to listen to your little brother more often."

At the hospital carly had just finished her lunch when suddenly sage sneaked into the room;"Hi,mommy."  
"Sage?"asked carly surprised;"How did you get here,honey,did your father bring you?"  
"No,i sneaked out of school and took the bus downhere and i asked the nurse what room you were in."answered she softly;"Please don't be mad at me,because i had to see you and i was worried about you."  
"I'm not mad at you,sweety,but you shouldn't have sneaked out of school or taken a bus downhere alone and your teacher must be worried sick by now."said her mother as sage climbed up on the bed;"I'm okay,honey,so there's nothing for you to be worried about and i'll be getting out of here in no time."  
"I thought that daddy was lying about you beeing okay and that you were really sick,mommy,that's why i had to come and see you."started sage hesitating;"Are you really okay?"  
"Why would you think that your dad was lying to you?"asked she surprised;"Why,sage?"  
"Because daddy has been looking so sad lately and i know that he hardly sleeps at night because i can hear him walking around up in his room."answered her daughter;"I even saw tears in his eyes lastnight when he came home."  
"Look,honey,your dad didn't lie to you and i really am okay."said carly;"So there really is nothing for you to worry about and you have to promise me not to skip school again or take a bus all by yourself,sage,can you promise me that?"  
"Yes,mommy,i promise."smiled she and gave carly a hug;"Do you think that daddy will be mad at me for sneaking out of school and coming downhere?"  
"I think that he will understand for this once."answered her mother with a faint smile as she grabbed the phone with her healthy arm;"I'd better call him and let him know that you're here before he starts a searchparty for you."

Out at the farm a while later sage was out in the backyard when jack came outside;"Have you done your homework yet?"  
"Yes,daddy.""started sage hesitating;"Are you mad at me?"  
"What for?"asked he surprised;"I allready told you at the hospital that i wasn't angry with you and that it was my own fault that you felt the need to sneak out of school to see your mother."  
"Is mom angry with you?"said his daughter softly;"She was real quiet when you came."  
"No,ofcourse not,honey,your mother isn't angry with me and she's just got a lot on her mind with dealing with metro and stuff now that she's in the hospital."answered jack as he suddenly got a great idea;"Maybe i can think of a way to make your mother happy again,sage,with some help from uncle brad and aunt lily."  
"How?"asked she;"What are you going to do,daddy?"  
"You'll see."smiled her father while he lifted her up in his arms;"But don't say anything to your mother about this because i want it to be a surprise."  
"I know what would make mommy really happy."said sage as she put her arms around jack's neck;"Something that she wants more then anything else in the world,daddy."  
"Oh,really?"asked he and tried to look confused about his daughter's answer even do he allready knew what she was going to say;"What would that be?"  
"You,daddy."answered his daughter;"And us all together as a family again."  
"Do you think that your mother still wants that?"said jack with a faint smile;"Did she tell you that,sage?"  
"She didn't have to,daddy,i saw it on her face when i told her that you were sad the whole time and i know that she's sad too."started she softly;"Do you still love mommy?"  
"Ofcourse i do,sweety."answered her father as he quickly put her down and walked back to the house;"I'm going to call your aunt lily and your uncle brad to see if they can help me with my surprise for your mother."

While jack was talking to his daughter brad was visting carly in the hospital;"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine,but i'd just wish that everybody would stop asking me that."said carly looking up as he walked in and closed the door behind him;"Did jack send you?"  
"Why would my big brother do that?"laughed her friend;"Ofcourse not,carly,i came because i was worried about you."  
"But he did say something to you,didn't he?"asked she suspiscious;"What did he say?"  
"Nothing."answered brad lying;"He didn't say anything."  
"You never were a good liar around me."said his friend with a faint smile;"What did he say,brad,did he complain about what a witch i was to him lastnight?"  
"Jack didn't complain about you,but he was confused about why you're acting so weird towards him and according to him it had nothing to do with you beeing kidnapped and shot by sam because he says that it started when your trouble with the psycho started and jack wanted to help you."started he and closely watched carly's face;"I told jack that it might have something to do with you beeing tired of him beeing mad at you one minute and all protective the next and i was right about that wasn't i?"  
"I'm not in the mood to be talking about your brother with you or with anybody else for that matter!"said carly annoyed;"If jack doesn't like the way that i act towards him he should just stay away,brad,i didn't ask him to come!"  
"Sounds to me like you're trying your best to push him away."answered her friend surprised;"Why,carly,why would you want to push away the love of your life and don't say that you don't love him anymore because i know that you do!"  
"Do you really want to know?"asked she suddenly angry;"I don't want to get to close to jack again because each time i do i end up doing something to screw everything up and hurting my family and jack ends up beeing furious with me,so i'm not going down that road again!"  
"So you're just scared."said brad surprised;"Didn't think that i'd ever see you scared about something."  
"Don't make fun of me!"warned his friend him with tears in her eyes;"I've had my heart broken and i've been screamed at by jack one too many times and i'm not going through that again,brad,enough is enough!"  
"Who says that it will be the same this time around?"asked he;"You're both still crazy about eachother and you guys should try to work this out instead of beeing both so stubborn and letting a love like yours go to waist!"  
"Please,brad,i don't want to talk about this anymore and don't you dare tell your brother what i told you!"answered carly softly;"I mean it!"  
"Sure."said her friend with his fingers crossed behind his back;"My lips are sealed."

to be continued....


	11. Chapter 11

Carly's trouble with men part 11

Not long after dinnertime jack was waiting at metro when his brother walked in;"Hey,bro,what did you want me to come downhere for?"  
"I need your help."answered jack;"You know a lot of people in the business,brad,right?"  
"Ïn what kind of business?"asked he a bit confused;"You're not making much sense here,so why don't you tell me what it is that you want and why are we at metro?"  
"Since carly is in the hospital and won't be able to work at metro for a while and kit isn't coming back for some time because she's still in jail i thought that we might do something to keep this place going untill carly's able to work again."said his brother;"If we don't do something metro will be finished by the time that carly's better again and that will leave her bankrupt because she has put all of her money into this and it would be a shame if she lost it due to things that aren't even her fault."  
"Have you talked to carly about this?"started brad hesitating;"Does she know,jack,because if she doesn't then maybe you should talk to her about it first."  
"Ofcourse i haven't talked to carly about it yet because it's suppose to be a surprise,little brother,so i'm not going to tell her and neither will you."laughed jack;"Come on,brad,i thought that you loved surprising people,so what's the problem?"  
"The problem is that i'm not so sure if carly will be happy with you trying to fix her problems once again,without even asking her first."answered he;"I really think that you should leave metro alone and if you really want to do something then go and talk to carly about your problems with eachother instead of trying to get metro going again."  
"What is your problem?"asked his brother surprised about brad's reaction;"I really thought that you'd be jumping at the chance of helping out a friend and by doing this it will solve the problems between carly and me."  
"No,jack,talking to her and beeing honest about how you feel is what will solve the problems between the two of you!"said brad;"This will only upset carly more because once again you're trying to act like her white knight or something."  
"Thanks for nothing,brad,thanks for shooting down what i still think is a great idea and what will be a special surprise for carly!"started he annoyed when lily walked in;"Hi."  
"Hi,guys."smiled lily;"So what's going on here?"  
"I will have my brother tell you that."answered her husband's cousin as he walked away;"Just think about this before you do something that might blow up in your face,jack,you're always accusing carly of beeing too impulsive and not thinking things through,so listen to your own advice!"

At the hospital carly was thinking about her conversation with brad when margo walked in with dallas;"Hi,carly."  
"I was wondering when you would show up."said she;"You're here to take my statement about what happened with sam,aren't you?"  
"We have to if you want him to stay locked up."answered dallas;"We need to hear from you what happened."  
"Are you up for that?"asked his boss;"Do you think that you can tell us what happened?"  
"Sure,margo."started carly softly;"I was writting out a check for sam at the club because i had told him that he couldn't work for me anymore and i wanted him to leave when he showed up with a bottle of champagne,saying that he wanted to thank me for giving him a chance and a place to stay when nobody else would and he wanted to have one last drink together as friends."  
"Didn't you find that odd?"answered she;"Didn't that ring any alarmbells?"  
"Didn't you think it was a bit suspiscious or something?"said the young cop curious;"You knew he was in love with you."  
"The man talks to his dummy,so why would him wanting to have one last drink with me before he left ring any alarmbells?"asked carly sarcasticly;"Besides,i thought he was harmless and that this was just his way to say goodbye."  
"Allright."started margo slowly and wrote it all down;"What happened then,carly."  
"Then things got weird and i passed out and woke up in some strange room."answered she softly;"There i was untill i was finally able to escape,by knocking sam down with his own dummy,and that's it."  
"And what happened at your house?"asked dallas;"What happened there?"  
"I thought that he was in jail when i left the hospital to go home and jack had just arrived,trying to talk me into going back to the hospital,when sam showed up with a gun and he forced us down into the basement."said his friend's ex-wife tired;"Then he came back down again after a while,wanting to shoot jack and i tried to grab the gun and that's all i remember,so are we done now?"  
"We're done."answered margo as she pulled dallas with her towards the door;"Hope you feel better soon,carly."

About four days later jack was on the phone when parker came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,dad."  
"Goodmorning,parker."said he after finishing his call;"Are j.j. and sage still asleep?"  
"Yes."answered his stepson;"Are we going to see mom today at the hospital?"  
"I've even better news because i just got off the phone with her doctor and he's thinking about letting her go home today."smiled jack;"Isn't that great news,parker?"  
"I guess so."started he;"What will happen to that sam now?"  
"If the judge finds him guilty he will go to jail for a long time."said his stepfather;"It's gonna be okay and we'll help your mother get through this."  
"Don't think that mom wants your help,dad,she was acting pretty distant towards you the other day when we were there."answered parker;"Does mom have to stay out at the farm in order to be able to go home or can she just go home?"  
"Chris said that she still needs to take it easy and that it would be better if there was somebody to help her,but he said that he will leave that up to carly to decide this time."started jack slowly;"Your mother is just going through a rough time and if she does act a bit strange sometimes we have to be understanding about that,parker,so let's give her some time and space to deal with what has happened.""  
"If she wants to go home instead of to the farm can i stay with her at the house?"asked he;"She shouldn't be alone right now,dad,i can help her and stuff."  
"I think that it's a great idea and your mother will love it."said his stepfather;"I'm sure that she has missed the three of you a lot."

At the hospital carly was feeling a bit bored when gwen walked in with will;"Hi,carly."  
"Hi,guys."said she looking up;"Where's your little girl?"  
"She's with my mom right now."answered will;"So how are you feeling?"  
"Do you know when you can go home yet?"asked his wife quickly when she saw the irritated look on carly's face and quickly changed the subject;"Has chris said anything about that yet?"  
"He said that i might be able to go home today."started carly softly;"I wish i was home,gwen,because i hate laying here and not beeing able to do anything and i miss my kids."  
"Let's hope that he will let you go today."answered she;"Does jack know about you maybe going home yet?"  
"Can we please not talk about jack?"asked her sister annoyed;"Why does everybody want to keep talking about jack?"  
"I'm just worried about you,carly,it's obvisious that there's something going on between the two of you."said gwen;"Jack's a good guy and i know that he still loves you,so...."  
"So nothing!"started she quickly;"Jack is my ex-husband and even do he might still care for me he made it perfectly clear after he left me at the altar that he doesn't love me anymore,especially not after the last stunt that i pulled and can we please just close that subject now?"  
"Look,i don't want to get in the middle of anything here right now and i sure don't want to upset you,carly,but from what i saw last time we were all here at the hospital,after you got shot by sam,jack does still love you."answered her brother-in-law;"Maybe you guys should talk or something."  
"I know that you're both just trying to help me,but i really don't want to talk about this and i'm tired of people wanting to talk to me about it because there's nothing to talk about!"said carly;"I'm sure that we can find enough nice things to talk about!"

A few hours later carly was waiting for chris to give her the releasepapers so that she could finally get out of there when jack walked into her hospitalroom;"Hi,ready to go?"  
"What are you doing here,jack,did chris call you?"asked his ex annoyed to see him;"Does he still want you to talk me into staying out at the farm?"  
"Chris did call me,but not to talk you out of going home and i'm not here to talk you into coming out to the farm because i know that it would be a waist of time trying to change your mind."answered he with a faint smile;"I'm just here to give you a ride home and before you say anything please keep in mind that you're still recovering from a gunshoot-wound and that you'd be much more comfortable in my car then in some cab."  
"Fine."said carly tired of fighting with jack all the time;"You can drive me home."  
"Great,carly,are you all set to go?"smiled her ex as he grabbed her bags;"Let's get you home."  
"I can't yet,jack,because chris still hasn't come in with my release-papers."started she when jack waved some papers infront of her with a smile;"I see you have been really busy."  
"Wait a minute."said he suddenly as carly wanted to walk out of the room and quickly went in and out of the room,bringing in a wheelchair;"Sit down."  
"Are you kidding me?"asked carly irritated;"I don't need a wheelchair because i can walk just fine."  
"Sit down,carly,you're not walking out of here!"warned her ex carly;"Do you want chris to change his mind about releasing you?"  
"That's blackmail,jack snyder,that isn't fair!"answered she angry but sat down in the wheelchair anyway;"You're enjoying this,aren't you?"  
"I would be lying if i said that i didn't."smiled jack while they left the room;"Let's get you home."

to be continued....


	12. Chapter 12

Carly's trouble's with men part 12

Less then twenty minutes later carly was all settled in on the couch as jack brought in her bags;"You don't have to do that,jack,i can do that myself."  
"No,you can't and you're not going to either!"answered he and closed the door behind him;"You have to take it easy,carly,doctor's orders!"  
"What are you going to?"asked his ex annoyed;"Check up on me 24h a day?"  
"No,mom,he isn't."said parker as he came down the stairs;"I'm going to stay here to make sure that you take it easy and to help you."  
"Parker..."started she suprised;"What are you doing here?"  
"Don't look at me like that,carly,this was his own idea and i didn't tell him to stay here to keep an eye on you.""answered jack quickly when he saw carly giving him an angry look;"I swear!"  
"Dad's telling you the truth,mom,i asked him if it was okay if i stayed here for a while."said her son and turned towards his stepdad;"I'm gonna take mom's bags up the stairs,dad,i'll be right back."  
"Thanks,parker."smiled he while he turned towards carly as parker walked up the stairs;"Come on,honey,i thought you'd be pleased to be able to spend some time with our son and j.j. and sage will be here in a little while too."  
"Ofcourse i'm happy that parker will be staying here for a little while,but it's not his job to look after me and i'm suppose to be looking after him,jack,not the other way around."answered carly tired;"But i guess i don't have much of a choice right now."  
"Not unless you're willing to change your mind about coming out to the farm with me."said her ex teasing;"It's gonna be okay,carly,you'll be one hunderd procent better again in no time but you have to give yourself time to heal and that means not overdoing things for a while."  
"You're really enjoying all of this."started she with a faint smile as she layed back on the couch and even allowed jack to give her a pillow and to put a blanket over he without any complaints;"Thanks for driving me home."  
"Anytime."smiled jack when parker came back down the stairs and walked towards the frontdoor;"I'll be back later with sage and j.j."  
"Can i get you anything?"asked his stepson,turning towards carly as jack closed the door behind him;"Are you hungry,mom?"  
"No,i'm fine,honey,really."answered she;"I'm glad that you'll be staying with me for a while,but you don't have to look after me or anything."  
"I want to look after you,mom,so just let me do that untill you'r better again."started parker hesitating;"Somebody has to."  
"I love you for wanting to look after me,parker,but i'm feeling fine and you need to focus on school,on homework and on what makes you happy instead of having to look after your old mom."said his mother;"I'm going to take a nap,so why don't you go and do something that you enjoy doing."  
"Sure."änswered he and walked back up the stairs;"Let me know if you need anything."

At al's henry was serving customers and vienna was standing behind the counter when brad walked in;"Hi,guys."  
"What's with the long face?"asked vienna;"Why aren't you with katie?"  
"Katie doesn't want me,vienna,she wants jack and i'm just some toy to her."answered her friend as he sat down;"I love her,but what's the point if she doesn't love me back?"  
"Come on,brad,you can't give up on katie."started she surprised about his answer;"If it's katie that you want then you should fight for that and you can't just surrender and let her go back to your brother."  
"I'm not worried about her going back to jack because he doesn't really love her and right now katie is the last thing on his mind with carly beeing hurt and all."said brad with a sad smile;"I think that it's time for me to admit that katie will never love me and just move on."  
"Why do you think that she doesn't love you,brad,didn't she want to make a baby with you?"asked his friend;"Maybe katie's confused about who she loves right now,but i promise you that deep down inside it's you that she loves and that she wants!"  
"I doubt it."answered he;"I was about to believe that untill carly went missing and katie suddenly got so interested in jack and how he was doing because she was convinced that carly was pulling another scheme,so it kind of brought me back to the harsh reality."  
"Maybe brad does have a point,vienna."said henry;"If katie was really in love with brad then she wouldn't care about jack or what carly might be doing to him anymore."  
"Be quiet,henry,you don't understand anything about women!"started she angry and walked away;"Neither of you do!"

Lily was getting ready to leave when holden came in;"Hi,are you going out?"  
"I'm going to metro to see how the new manager that i hired to run the club untill carly is better again is doing and to see if he has everything under control."answered his wife;"I probaly won't be long.""  
"Has jack told carly about what you guys did at metro yet?"asked holden;"Does she know that you hired a manager,lily,have either you or jack told her that?"  
"No,ofcourse not."said she;"It's suppose to be a surprise and if carly knew then she would be against it because she wouldn't want anybody to help out and especially not jack."  
"I still think that you should have told her."started her husband slowly;"Don't you know by now that it isn't a good idea to keep secrets?"  
"This isn't a real secret,holden,this is a surprise for a friend and i'm sure that she won't mind us keeping her club from going bankrupt."answered lily annoyed;"We just want carly to take her time to get well again and not having to worry about anything,but if she knew that i'd hired a manager then she'd go rushing over to metro to do everything herself and that is the last thing that she should do right now.""

That night at the night jack was about to leave,to pick up j.j. and sage from carly's place,when he saw katie's car pulling up and her getting out;"Hi,jack."  
"Hi,if you came to see brad he isn't here."said he;"I don't know when he'll be back either."  
"I didn't come to see brad."started katie hesitating;"I came to talk to you because i don't like the way that we left things at the hospital last week."  
"Look,i'm sorry if i was too hard on you,katie,but you had no right talking about carly that way."answered her ex;"Especially not infront of parker."  
"There was a time when you would have said the same harsh things,no matter who was there with you,jack,remember?"asked she annoyed;"Not so long ago you were so fed up with that woman and her tricks that you were willing to take her kids away from her,so why are you suddenly acting like this?"  
"I know that carly has done some terrible things,but nobody's a saint here and staying mad at somebody and holding the past over their heads isn't the answer."answered jack;"I have done some stupid things too,like using the kids to hurt carly because i was mad at her for hurting me."  
"The woman kept on letting you and her family believe that she was still dying,jack,nothing can justify that!"said his ex;"All because she wanted to you to marry her just like she damn well knew what she was doing when she drove us apart."  
"Our failed marriage wasn't carly's fault and if you want to blame somebody for that then blame me because i never should have rushed into it like that,katie,if i hadn't we might have both saved ourselves some heartache."started he softly;"Maybe if i hadn't been so angry at carly for leaving town with simon...."  
"Are you saying that you only married me to get back at carly?"answered katie stuned;"You said that you loved me,jack,even after we were allready apart and our marriage was over you still wanted me back."  
"I don't want to hurt you,katie,but i've been doing a lot of soul-searching lately and even do i did really believe that i was in love with you i think that it was just a rebound thing and that i'm still in love with carly and always have been."said her ex;"I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry?"asked she furious,getting back into her car,and drove off;"Go to hell,jack snyder,just go to hell!"

Down at carly's house ten minutes later carly was sitting on the couch,enjoying beeing with her kids as they watched old home-made-movies when jack walked in;"Hi,guys."  
"Hi,daddy,come and sit down."said his daughter as she quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the couch,right next to carly;"We're watching old movies from when we were little."  
"That reminds me of how old i am now."laughed jack as sage sat down infront of him and looked at carly;"You look tired,carly,are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."answered she with a faint smile;"It was fun watching those old home-movies of us."  
"We had some great times."smiled her ex and put his hand on top of hers;"Didn't we?"  
"Ofcourse we did."said carly a bit surprised while the look that he gave her made her weak in her knees as always,but it also confused her because of the way that things had been between them;"Do you want something to drink?"  
"I'll get it myself because you need to stay right there!"answered he a bit teasing as he got up after give carly's hand a little squeeze;"Can i get you anything?"  
"No,i'm fine."started his ex not sure what to think of jack's behaviour and watched him walk towards the kitchen;"Thanks anyway."  
"Can we go and play outside for a while or do we have to leave allready?"asked j.j. as he got up too;"Sage,parker and i really want to go play out here for a while longer,mom,can we?"  
"I don't know,honey,your father came to pick you guys up."said she;"Maybe tomorrow."  
"No,it's okay,carly,they can go out and play here for a little while because i'm not in any hurry anyway."answered jack,who came back out of the kitchen with something to drink for himself,and turned towards their kids;"Go and have fun,guys,i'll come and get you if it's time to go."  
"Why did you do that?"asked his ex a bit irritated after the kids had gone outside and looked at jack;"What's going on,jack?"  
"Why do you assume that something is going on?"laughed he and gently pushed carly down on the couch while he grabbed a blanket and placed it over her;"Are you comfortable enough?"  
"Why are you beeing so sweet?"started his ex suspicious;"What do you want?"  
"I don't want anything and don't you like me beeing sweet?"asked jack teasing as he gently kissed her forhead and walked away;"Go and get some rest for a while,carly,i will wake you up before i take j.j. and sage home."

The next morning carly was still asleep when jack came in through the frontdoor,after taking the kids to school.  
He went into the kitchen to make breakfast when he heard carly's scream,so he rushed up the stairs and went straight into carly's bedroom,where she was sitting up straight in her bed with a terrified look on her face,and jack quickly sat down on the bed next to carly and took her into his arms;"Hey,it's okay!"  
"I saw sam!"started carly upset;"It was so real."  
"It was just a bad dream,carly,sam is in jail and he can't hurt you anymore."said her ex as he held her tight;"Nobody will ever hurt you,honey,i won't let them."  
"What are you doing here anyway?"asked she,wiping away the tears,suddenly realizing that it was odd to see jack sitting next to her on the bed in their old bedroom,with her wearing nothing more then her pretty sexy nightwear,and at the same time it felt so right that it brought back some old memories as well as the sexual tension there had always been between them no matter where they were;"Where are the kids?"  
"You were still asleep when i came by to take the kids to school,so we didn't want to wake you up and the kids made me promise to check up on you on my way home,so when i came back i was about to make you some breakfast when i heard you scream and i rushed downhere."started jack,aware of the sexual tension between them,couldn't help it staring at carly and remembering how good it used to be between them;"Where did we go wrong?"  
"I guess i screwed up one time to many."answered his ex with a sad smile;"Do we have to go over this again?"  
"I'm sorry."said he hesitating and took carly's hand into his;"I'm really sorry."  
"What do you have to be sorry about?"asked carly confused and couldn't help it staring back into his eyes as he was staring into her and she felt hypnotized;"Jack...."  
"I was so angry with you over leaving me and going away with simon,even do i know that it was the only way to go at the time,that i wanted revenge when you came back and i wanted to hurt you."started her ex slowly;"I rushed into a marriage with katie and i wanted to forget all about you,carly,i didn't want to....."  
"Please,jack,we shouldn't go there and that's all in the past now."said she and turned her head away;"Stop it!"  
"Stop what?"asked jack almost whispering as he gently made carly look at him;"Stop telling you what you've been wanting to hear all this time?"  
"Please don't!"begged his ex with tears in her eyes while it took all of her strengh not to kiss jack with his face beeing so close to hers and him staring into her eyes with that old jack-look;"I can't do this!"  
"You can't do what?"answered he and saw in her eyes the answer that he wanted and knew that everything was going to be okay again;"I'm trying to tell you that i still love you and that i always have."  
"What will happen next time i screw up again?"started carly suddenly angry,trying to pull away from jack;"I can't do this anymore,jack,i can't pretend to be somebody that i'm not,so just let me go!"  
"No,i'm not letting you go now that i have finally come realize what you have known all alone,carly,we love eachother and no matter how stubborn you are going to be you won't chase me away!"smiled her ex while he held on tight;"I'm not giving up now just like you wouldn't give up on me before,so you can save yourself a lot of trouble by giving in to me!"  
"You've been spending too much time around me because you're starting to be as stubborn as me!"said she with a faint smile,finally giving into something that felt so natural and so right,and put her healthy arm around his neck;"Do you know how annoying that is?"  
"Ofcourse i do,but i still love you anyway."laughed jack as he kissed her and gently pushed her down on the bed,whispering into her ear;"How's your shoulder?"

to be continued....


	13. Chapter 13 the final chapter

Carly's trouble with men part 13

A few hours later carly was laying in jack's arms on the couch downstairs;"We do need to talk about a few things."  
"Like what?"asked her boyfriend;"About when i'm moving back in here with the kids?"  
"I think that we should talk about everything that has happened and about why things keep going wrong with us."started carly hesitating;"I love you,jack,but i'm scared that things will fall apart again when i do something stupid again."  
"I allready told you that i won't act like such a jackass again if you do something stupid."smiled he teasing and kissed her in her neck;"Can we please stop talking now?"  
"This isn't funny,jack,can't you focus on this for a minute?"said his girlfriend annoyed and turned towards him;"If we want to make it this time we need to talk more and sort out our problems."  
"Hey,calm down,carly,i was just teasing you and i'm just as serious about making it this time as you are,so we will do whatever we have to do to make that happen."answered jack;"I made just as many mistakes as you did and i promise you that we'll be just fine."  
"G-man's on the case."smiled she and kissed him;"When are we going to tell the kids?"  
"How about as soon as they get home?"asked her boyfriend;"Or do you want to wait?"  
"No,that sounds fine."said carly;"Do you really think that we will be able to make it last this time around,jack?"  
"Don't worry,carly,with our kind of love we can get through anything."started he laughing;"We even got through the last few years and ended up back together again,didn't we?"  
"But for how long?"answered his girlfriend;"What will happen next time i screw up again?"  
"Stop beeing so hard on yourself,carly,we have both screwed up in the past and we will probaly do it again,but this time we need to work on getting past that without breaking up each time and if we have to we will go and see a therapist to help us do that."promised jack as he kissed her again;"I'm willing to do anything to make it last this time around,honey,i promise."  
"This sure is a difference."said she stuned;"I'm not used to you talking like this,but i think could certainly get used to it."  
"I want to do things right this time."started her boyfriend hesitating as he suddenly got off the couch,went down on one knee and took carly's hand into his while he got a little black box out of his pocket and opened it;"Will you marry me,carly tenney,again?"  
"What do you think?"smiled carly and kissed jack;"Ofcourse i will."

When the kids came home carly and jack told them the truth about them getting back together again and about getting married again and ofcourse they were all real happy about that.  
Soon after that they also told everybody else and some were happy for them while others seemed to be less happy about it.

Like katie,who turned up on carly's doorstep as soon as she heard the good news.  
"What are you doing here,katie?"asked jack surprised;"I thought that we were done talking?"  
"What do you want?"said his fiancee annoyed as she came to see who was at the door;"I don't think that you have any business beeing here,katie!"  
"You think that you have won,don't you?"answered she angry;"Wait untill the next time that jack gets mad at you again,carly,he will leave you again."  
"Katie!"warned her ex her shocked by her harsh words;"I think that you should leave."  
"I'll handle this,jack,don't worry."smiled carly as she gently pushed jack back inside with one hand and closed the door behind her while she walked out on to the porch,turning towards katie;"You were saying?""  
"Do you really think that jack loves you?"asked her fiancee's ex;"Once he realizes what a fool he is for taking you back again he will be out the door so fast and he's only doing this because in some sick way he feels guilty,carly,you won't be able to hold on to him!"  
"I have had to put up with a lot of crap from you,but i don't have to anymore."said she slowly and without any warning she lifted up her good arm and knocked katie right off the porch;"Unless you want more of that you'd better stay the hell away from me and my family!"  
"What was that loud noise,carly,what did you do?"started jack worried when carly came back into the house;"Did katie leave?"  
"I was just cleaning up some trash from the porch."smiled his fiancee as she kissed him;"I don't think that we will be seeing much of katie anymore."

THE END (or maybe not....)


End file.
